Children of the Revolution
by pedal
Summary: An epic. Ash calls the old gang back together for one last adventure with Misty, Brock, and Tracey. Will Team Rocket find out and follow along too? Adventure, love, hate, eccentric characters. What more could you want in a fic? The Unknown Dungeon awaits!
1. Calling the Lab

Written: July 2006

Disclaimer: So not ours. Not even the chapter titles

Author's note: Something different, folks! Here's a huge in-progress story that two friends and I are working on together. Keep in mind that each character is done by a different person.

Chapter 1: How Long Before I Get In, Before it Starts, Before I Begin

by Pedal and Kitty

Outside, Tracey shoveled alongside a digging sandslash and graveller to expand the water hole. Marill and Scyther were busy keeping the younger pokémon out of their way. Well, Marill was. Scyther had given up since every time it yelled at the little-uns, it would get water gunned or poked with a shovel.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak logged in data and emailed some of the trainers he'd been keeping pokémon for. Bulbasaur kept him company in the living room as he brought water to the houseplants and clipped them accordingly.

The sky was blue, but spotted with clouds. As he walked, Ash tried to predict whether sun or rain would win out. Hopefully if it were the latter he would reach the pokémon center before then. He was on his way there to make a phone call.

May was keeping up his pace, but Max strayed slightly behind, watching the scenery. It was quiet and peaceful, and small pokémon were shuffling through the grass. Ash fervently hoped that nothing would break the silence. He was quickly disappointed.

"Why can't we come with you?" May asked again, pouting.

His very limited mental database came up with one response: "Because."

"That's not a reason." He gritted his teeth. Thinking was going to be required.

"Because you aren't an experienced enough pokémon trainer and it'll be dangerous."

"You're going." He had to try very hard to control himself.

"May, I haven't seen these people in a long, long time. I want to spend time with them. Just with them." He emphasized the last part heavily, then sped up his pace. As he walked, he began to regret his rashness. Now she'd just cry...

Max trotted up to them. "Brock-niisan said I have to make sure you guys don't fight while he's gone. Well, actually he said not to do anything stupid at each other." He cast a worried look up at his sister. "Neechan?"

May's lip quivered as if she was threatening to cry, but then she thought of a new angle for prying. She ran to catch up to her escaping prey. Ash heard her coming and shuddered, steeling himself for another attack. He felt some guilt, but there was simply no way he was bringing her.

"If you let me come, you can teach me! It'll be great!"

"A minute ago you implied that I suck."

"I was just kidding! Come on, you know I can get better if I watch you and your friends." He cringed at the shameless flattery.

"May, I really don't think you're taking this seriously enough. The dungeon is a lot more dangerous than you think. And you can't just run out to a pokémon center if someone gets hurt."

"I know, but... look, if we leave Max at home won't it be okay?"

"Hey!" Max whined, jogging to catch up with them again. "What are you guys talking about? I don't wanna be left anywhere!" He was starting to wish he'd followed Brock instead.

Off in the far distance, a pokémon center came into view. Ash wanted to make a break for it, but he refrained. That was the kind of stupid thing he would have done before, when he was traveling in Kanto. The kind of thing that made Misty not speak to him until dinner. He needed to work on acting his age...

After taking a long breath he slowed his walking to a normal pace, but still didn't look directly at May. "No. I'm not gonna take you, so... so just quit asking, okay?" He could almost hear her smile sagging into a frown. Several huge raindrops plopped onto his hat.

Max pouted. "Niichan!" Okay, so neither of them would even acknowledge his presence. This was an increasing occurrence, and the boy had gotten used to it. Finally, he huffed and ran ahead of them to escape the rain, not wanting water on his glasses.

So they still planned to give him the cold shoulder. Well, at least he had tried. The raindrops began to multiply. Ash swore and broke into a run, hoping May would have the sense to follow he and Max's lead.

Just as Ash got the door open, the rain turned into a downpour. May shoved him inside and they all turned to look at the world turning to mud outside. A gaggle of Whoopers oozed out of the grass and began to play in the puddles.

Ash turned away and headed for the phone. "I'm gonna call them now," he said over his shoulder in case the other two were listening.

Still ticked, Max kept on Ash's tail, tugging at his shirt. "Niichan, gimme your belt and pokédex. I'll give your pokémon to Nurse Joy. They'll be ready to go by the time you're done. Niichan!" Hopping commenced.

Ash felt sympathetic toward the kid. It seemed kind of sad that his sister would so easily leave him behind. Then again, Misty's sisters were far worse. Maybe siblings were just like that. He handed Max the requested items, then took off his backpack and unzipped it.

"Just one more thing..." He gave the bag a light shake. A round, yellow creature fell out. It stretched and continued to sleep on the floor as if nothing had happened. "Take him too."

Max giggled as he hauled Pikachu into his little arms. But Ash's pokédex clattered to the floor. He scurried to the front desk and rolled the sleeping mouse onto it. "Be right back!" After draping the belt carefully over his shoulder, he ran back to grab the pokédex. He pushed everything...and everyone over to Nurse Joy.

Ash smiled a little and turned back to the phone. He dialed the Professor's number and waited, watching the tiny icon on the screen that signified ringing at the other end of the line.

The sun was boiling back in Kanto, chasing Tracey under a tree for a well-earned rest. Inside, the Professor looked up as he heard the phone chirp. He simply rolled in his office chair down the desk until he arrived in front of the vid-phone. He clicked 'accept visual' and picked up the receiver. "Ash!" he said as the boy's face fizzled into view.

"Hi Professor!" Ash grinned at the familiar look of pleasant surprise. "What's up?" At this point May shot him a glare, which he ignored.

Oak gave a warm smile and settled back in his chair. "Oh, not too much. It's been a lazy day. So much that Tracey even volunteered himself for work! You just missed your mother, too. What have you been up too out there? And where is Pikachu?"

Behind Ash, Max hopped to get a glimpse of his idol. He reminded Oak of a chibi Tracey.

"The weather must better over there, huh? It's pouring in Hoenn. Pikachu's getting a checkup. He's pretty exhausted 'cause we battled someone on the way here." Ash paused for a moment, then added slyly, "How's my Muk?"

Oak frowned and leaned in, as if Ash would hear better as he did. "It better not be able to hear you. I'd rather not encourage it," he stage-whispered into the receiver. In a normal voice again, "Now what were you calling about? Just checking in?"

Unbeknownst to the professor, Tracey slowly slid open the back door, stepped in on his quiet bare feet, and shut it behind him. He tied back his hair into a stub of a ponytail while tiptoeing through the lab.

"Actually I," Ash began, but catching sight of what was going on behind the Professor, he quickly changed what he was going to say. "I was going to ask if you heard anything from Brock or Misty."

"Tracey's been off to Cerulean City regularly. Likewise, Misty's come here to visit a few times recently, but I haven't heard from Brock. As far as I know he's wherever you kids left him," he finished with a chuckle.

Upon catching the last few parts of the conversation, Tracey slunk up directly behind Oak. He waved briefly, grinned, and put a finger over his lips with a wink.

"I think he's back in Pewter, but I haven't called yet," Ash struggled not to laugh.

"That's good to hear. He must be back at the Pewter Gym." Oak raised an eyebrow at Ash's face. What a strange boy. "If you could just call Misty or Brock, why did you need to phone me?" Out with it, child.

Max's hand poked out from behind Ash's shoulder and waved enthusiastically. Now it was Tracey's turn to hold in a laugh.

"Just to talk, I guess. I can't really go anywhere else while it's raining like this." Ash was running out of excuses; he wasn't the best conversationalist.

Oak had known Ash for too many years to fall for that. "Ash, what is it? Did something go wrong and you're afraid to tell me?" Tracey stood up straight and his face fell. Was that it?

"What? No, it's nothing like that! I mean, it's getting a little boring out here, but nothing's wrong...I just thought maybe I'd come visit..." Now he was confused, because Tracey looked just as confused as Oak did. He would have to work on his bluffing skills.

The Professor laughed now, leaning back again. "Is that all? Goodness Ash, you had me worried. So how soon are you thinking of coming back?"

Tracey's smile was back as he bowed back down into view. His hand spread out over his chest with a dramatic pout as if to say, "What about me?"

"As... soon as it stops raining?" Ash shrugged. The idea had been pretty spur-of-the-moment. He preferred random surprises over plans.

Oak blinked and shook his head at Ash's characteristic recklessness. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he finally spotted Tracey. The professor jumped--nearly out of his chair--and shouted in surprise. Tracey was equally startled and fell back, out of view. His yelp as he hit the floor was sure to be heard over the phone line. "Goodness, Ash!" gasped Oak, clutching at his chest.

At this point Ash was beside himself with laughter. He struggled to compose himself, but as soon as he looked up at the screen he started giggling again.

The look on the Professor's face was just too funny.

From the floor, Tracey was trying not to roll as his shock quickly dissolved into his own amusement. Oak, meanwhile, was attempting to keep his heart out of his throat. Then, he spun around in his chair faster than Tracey could've imagined. "How long were you back there?" Then, turning back to Ash, "How long was he back there?"

Ash's intended answer was "Pretty much the whole time." But he had to stammer it in the midst of his glee. It came out virtually undecipherable. When he finally caught his breath, he added with an embarrassed smile, "Me talk pretty one day."

With one last sigh, the professor finally allowed a smile past his lips and gave in. "I don't know what the hell you're up to, but hurry and come on home. Do you want to surprise your mother or should I tell her for you?"

Mr. Spontaneous announcing himself ahead of time? Blasphemy! "What do you think?" Ash grinned. "By the way, how is she?"

"Like I said, you just missed her. She's fine, if you must know. Chipper as ever. You better get back here soon if you want some cookies before they disappear." Tracey stood suddenly in the back, retying his hair before leaning back down into view of the vid-phone. Oak shooed him off screen.

"Yeah, I'm coming as soon as I can, actually." As he was wondering how to end the conversation it occurred to Ash that something was missing. There was no smiling, oozing bag of garbage visible on screen. At the risk of another fiasco, he posed the question. "Professor, what happened to Muk?"

"I told you not to encourage it!" Oak waved his free hand in a sudden frenzy as Tracey grinned and whistled loudly. Said oozing bag of garbage promptly mowed down the professor.

Tracey easily plucked the phone from his twitching hand. "You're welcome."

"Nice!" Ash clapped several times with the receiver still in his hand. "So anyway." He paused to look around and make sure that May wasn't within earshot. "Anyway, I had this crazy idea..."

Tracey nodded enthusiastically. "I knew you weren't just calling to tell the professor you were coming back. What's going on?" Max's shy face appeared in a flash over Ash's shoulder as he hopped again to see the screen. "Oh, hi there!" he added.

Ash's belt was slung over the small boy's shoulder, and his pokédex was clutched safely in Max's hands. Pikachu, meanwhile, was still with Nurse Joy.

"Well," Ash cast a guilty look at Max before continuing, "I've always thought it'd be cool to explore the Unknown Dungeon. I mean, who knows what's living down there, right? I've got strong enough pokémon now... and it'd be good to get everyone back together again for a while. So I was thinking we could all go together. You know, us and Misty and Brock..." he trailed off, expecting his rash idea to be declined. It sounded great, but expected that Tracey would find fault with the plan. Well, not so much Tracey as anyone. Ash's plans were always harebrained. Still, he mentally crossed his fingers in the hope that his idea was good.

"Honestly, it sounds like suicide," whispered Tracey, carefully watching Oak retreat to the bathroom, probably for a shower. "I thought only members of the Kanto Pokémon League could gain admittance there."

"Actually, the funny thing is," Ash had to try not to laugh at his own stupidity in not mentioning it before, "The funny thing is, I was one of the sixteen finalists... in the league...thing..." He trailed off, worried he would be yelled at for keeping it to himself.

Max's mouth made a little O shape as he listened. It sure did seem like something Ash would've bragged about a million times already.

And Tracey raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding! I must've forgotten. God, I don't know what to say." The old familiar feeling of being on the road again, and the idea of not knowing where they were going to sleep night after night flooded his senses, exciting him. "Heck, it'll be fun being on the road with you guys again. Let's go for it!"

Ash stared quietly at the vid-phone for several moments, taking it in. His suggestion was actually being heralded as a good idea? What backward universe was this? His surprise quickly gave way to feverish enthusiasm. "Seriously... you'd actually come?"

"Yes, but I'll have you know how stupid this is. If we hadn't risked our necks every five seconds in the Orange Islands, I probably wouldn't even give you second opinion on this." Laughter seeped into each of Tracey's words until he gave the plan serious thought. "You think Misty, May, and Brock will be up for it too? You better hurry and tell them before they can knock some sense into us nutcases."

"Actually, that's the reason why May isn't on speaking terms with me at the moment. I don't think she should come with us. I mean, the Dungeon really is dangerous, and her pokémon don't have nearly enough experience for that. I don't want them getting hurt..." Ash frowned, trying to locate the girl with his eyes as he spoke. She was sitting in a chair facing away from him, but obviously listening. He sighed. "The dungeon will be full of strong pokémon, and we'll be doing a lot of work without much chance to rest. I don't know if her pokémon could handle so much fighting in one day, let alone for a week...

"And she hates me for saying that, as you can see."

May turned briefly to scowl and stick her tongue out at him.

Tracey was suddenly glad she couldn't hear him as well as Ash could. "Oh. Well, if you're protecting her and er... her pokémon, it seems reasonable. Tell her you're just worried about her. If you feel bad, anyway. And I'm guessing Max definitely isn't coming along." He quickly hid his frown as he waved again at Max. Max hopped and grinned again.

"He'd be in even more danger than May. I mean, I understand why she's mad, but it'd be my fault if anything happened. This is my dumb idea, after all." Ash shrugged. "So... I guess now I just have to get a hold of Misty and Brock. Think you can help with that?"

"Sure thing! I'll probably see Misty sometime within the next few days." That part would be easy, but Tracey wasn't looking forward to talking one on one with Brock. They never exactly spoke enough to be on fantastic speaking terms. And Tracey hated anything potentially awkward.

"Great! While you talk to her, I can go figure out where the heck Brock is." Ash thought for a moment. "I hope they're okay with the idea..." The sudden doubt put a damper on his mood.

"Well, Misty's been waiting for a good excuse to get away from her sisters, so that might help me convince her." Tracey didn't mind getting away from them as well, as hot as they were. Fixing and cleaning for three supermodel actresses could only end in tears anyway.

"Good point. She must be going crazy over there, huh?" Ash started wrapping the phone cord around his finger. "So, I guess I'll be coming back to Pallet then. After a few more phone calls. I want to talk to Bill too. He knows way more about the place than I do. He'll give us some advice."

Tracey's heart threw in an extra beat or two. "Bill? Professor's Oak's friend Bill? The famous pokémon researcher Bill? Are you serious?" His leg bounced with excitement.

"Yeah, that's the one. I haven't seen him in a while, but I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

"Okay, how many more famous people do you know?"

Behind Ash, Max was sure he'd pass out from shear excitement. But... if Ash planned on leaving he and May in Petalburg, he'd never get to meet Bill.

"Don't ask." Ash laughed out loud this time. "Anyway, I'd better call him before I leave..."

"All right. I guess we'll see you when you come home then?"

Max dragged his feet back to where May was sitting and quietly climbed up onto the couch next to her. Sighing, he let Ash's belt slid to the floor while he fiddled with the older boy's pokédex.

Ash felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Max was being so mature about the whole situation. How was it that he could take the news so well, while his older sister was inconsolable?

"Yeah," he resumed cheerfulness when he answered Tracey. "Man, I can't wait to see everyone again."

Maybe because Max wasn't swallowing it at all? The small boy kicked restlessly in his seat, listening to the rain and his thumping coincide.

"It'll be a lot a fun." Tracey looked down at the floor with a comical grimace. "I better clean up the mess Muk made before the professor comes back."

"Right." Ash nodded. "I'll see you soon, then!" He tried to keep his hands from shaking with excitement as he hung up the receiver.

Tracey's smile returned when he saw Ash's nervous face fizz off screen. As he hung up, he finally started worrying about the danger they were about to get themselves into; he'd need to think of something they could tell the professor and Ash's mother. Pushing it out of his mind for later, Tracey stalked off to find a mop and Marill.


	2. The Fight

Stop, Children, What's That Sound

by Pedal and Kitty

Max perked at the sound of the Ash replacing the receiver, and turned around halfway. "Pikachu will be ready in a few minutes," he said somewhat flatly, more bored than peeved.

"That's good." Ash responded in a somewhat forced way. He should say something. But he didn't have any idea what.

Max saw this, and felt vaguely sorry for Ash. After all, he was May's brother and knew firsthand how absurd she could be at times. He kept the conversation from crashing and burning. "It doesn't look like the rain's gonna let up until tonight."

"Probably not. I guess we'll have to sleep here, huh?" Ash felt like a complete moron, but at least it wasn't an awkward silence.

Yet.

There was no way Max would let that happen. Well, yet. Eventually it'd be good for Ash and May, but if they started bickering again, he didn't want to be in the general vicinity. "We will. I'll go make sure there are open rooms. We're in the middle of nowhere, so it should be okay. I'll get Pikachu too." He shuffled off, safe for the time being.

May finally looked up at Ash, but she was obviously still angry. He gave an apologetic smile. "Look... I'm not trying to be mean. It's really too dangerous for you. The unknown dungeon is full of... the unknown!" Ash Ketchum did not have a way with words.

And neither did May. Her only negotiative response to this was to shout "Butthead!" and turn away again.

Max banged his head against the counter just as Pikachu was set back down on it, and just as he heard May's brilliant exclamation. He kept it there and waited for more intelligent words that would probably never come.

"May..." A familiar feeling of exasperation greeted Ash. He wondered if this was how he'd used to make his friends feel when he was younger. Yes, probably. "May, I don't want you to get hurt. Or your pokémon. I don't think you're a bad trainer, but you need more experience." Actually, he did think it, but hell if he'd say it out loud. He didn't want to be that much of a jerk.

"She is a bad trainer, but she's good in contests," Max said to the counter, still waiting.

May reluctantly turned around again. "Are you going to come back?"

Ash groaned. He really didn't want to cross that bridge right now.

Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of his trainer's distress. He looked quizzically in Ash's direction and enquired of Max, "Kachuuu?"

"Don't even ask. I don't even understand it all." And to May, "Not if you keep acting younger than me I'm not!"

"I was talking to Ash!" May shouted back, obviously not caring who heard her. "You can stand there all night!"

Ash had to bite his lip to keep from engaging her in the mindless banter. He wanted very much to keep from raising his own voice. He desperately needed to work on not making an ass of himself in public.

Pikachu sighed and hopped down from the counter. After giving his ears a good shake-out he began to calmly wander over to where the two humans were fighting.

Max turned quickly and pouted, planning to stay still and let the water well in his eyes just until someone saw him.

"I don't know what else to say," Ash returned in a strained, but quiet voice. "I'm not leaving you guys behind to punish you. You're just not ready yet. I'm sure that in a few years you'll be able to explore the dungeon for yourself, but right now you're staying here. End of discussion."

"I'll run away!" May shot back, in a tone that sounded very unconfident.

Max wanted to go too, but he understood Ash; the other boy wouldn't look and sound so worried if he wasn't being sincere. Sure, he'd love to see Tracey and Professor Oak again, and he wanted to meet Bill even more.

But he wasn't like May, obviously. With no one seeing him there, he gave up and gave in. "You're so mean!" cried Max with all his might before bolting out into the rain.

"Max!" Suddenly forced to notice the boy, Ash completely forgot his intention to keep his temper. "Dammit, why are you guys so insane?" He hesitated, seeing that May was really near tears, then took off after Max. Pikachu vaulted off of a chair and landed on his shoulder as he ran, scolding in his ear as soon as it had a firm claw hold.

Still running, Max choked out sobs as he rounded off the path to sit behind a conveniently and ridiculously large tree. He took his seat out of view from the path, sniffing as he hugged his knees to his chest and watched the muddy whoopers waddle past. Stupid May and stupid Ash. Why did they always need to fight like that?

It didn't occur to Ash to retrieve the rest of his pokémon until he was well out of view of the center, at which point her cursed and slowed his pace. May was probably sobbing by now, and he couldn't see her brother anywhere. Pikachu butted a furry wet skull against his cheek. "Chaa!" Ash brushed the angry squeak away. "He can't have gotten that far..." He listened to the suction noise of his shoes in the mud for several steps, before deciding to call the boy by name. "Max! You better come back here!"

Wiping at his face, Max whimpered lightly. It didn't help; he had been soaked to the skin within seconds of exiting the pokémon centre. Upon hearing Ash's, and only Ash's voice, he cried harder, grinding his forehead against his knees.

"Max!" Ash shouted again. The falling water sliced through his call, preventing it from traveling. He wondered if the boy was close enough to hear. "Max, please! Come back. We can talk about this inside! You need to dry off!" He tried to see into the trees, but everything beyond them was watery shadow. Pikachu added its own voice, with as much volume as it could. Its short yellow fur bristled slightly despite the dampness. Pikachu had more reason to stay dry than just the smell of its fur. It couldn't defend itself without hurting Ash now.

At least Ash cared. Maybe if Max was still as torn up as he was now as when he reentered, May would forget about her anger at Ash to help her brother. He'd try. Shivering by this point, the small boy pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out onto the path.

"Chu!" The mouse cried brightly, pointing a paw ahead. Ash squinted in the direction indicated. Max could be seen through the rain at last. Ash had to wonder how he could see at all with his glasses as wet as they were. "Come on... you've gotta be soaking wet by now." Which only piled further guilt on the older trainer's shoulders. He feebly attempted an olive branch of sorts. "You can still hate my guts with dry clothes on."

Pikachu growled, and threatened to shock him.

Max ran towards Ash half-blind and launched himself into his arms.

Relieved at finding the boy, Ash hugged him back. Pikachu chirped happily, as if to say their mission was accomplished. Ash pulled back and let his shoulders sag. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called my friend with you right there. And I shouldn't have been yelling at May..." He turned and looked down the path, trying to see if the center was still visible in the distance. "It's just... hard to know what to say..."

There were too many things Max needed to say. But he wiped his glasses unsuccessfully and looked up at where he hoped Ash was with the most determined little face he could muster. "I don't care that you called Tracey. You had to sometime, right? I just... I'm not as good at keeping you guys from fighting as Brock-niisan was. It just scares me." His lips started quivering again. "Can we go inside? My underwear is getting wet."

"Yeah, we can definitely do that." Ash laughed nervously and attempted to lead the way through the rain. Pikachu helped him by jumping down from his shoulders and splashing along in front.

Max skittered forward, terrified of getting lost out there, and grabbed onto Ash's shirt hem keep from doing just that.

Presently, they reached the pokémon center's doors. May was standing in the doorway, reluctant to go out into the rain, but still worried. She perked up when she saw them, forgetting to be angry. Pikachu waddled up to her, weighed down by its own saturated fur. "Kaaa..." It hummed blithely, pleased with itself.

Here was the moment of truth. If May saw how upset their bicker had made Max, she'd cool down, like Ash had. Max bumped into Ash when the older boy stopped, taking the cue to take off and clean his glasses. But his clothes were all wet. Crap. He looked around, which did little considering he was holding his eyes in his hands.

"Here," May said shortly, snatching the glasses from him. She quickly wiped them and handed them back, without another word. Pikachu waited until the glasses were safely in Max's hands, then turned to May. The little mouse squatted on all fours, stuck up its tail, and shook, showering her with water.

"Thanks..." After replacing his glasses, Max's shoulders trembled with cold and laughter as he watched. And yawned. His eyes drooped and he cursed under his breath. No! He needed to get May to see the light! He couldn't let sleep foil his plan!

"So, now that everyone is soaking wet, how about we go inside?" Ash held the door open. May looked wearily at him. Pikachu butted against her leg. "Choooo..." As if to push her in.

At last, May relaxed and allowed herself to be herded inside with her brother. Nurse Joy had already sent out some Chansey with towels for them. Pikachu quickly retrieved one and began making it into a nest. Ash rolled his eyes and looked over at May. She was still pouting, but not as openly. He sighed and started to peel off his soaking wet layers off shirt, wishing he hadn't picked up the nasty habit of always wearing at least two.

Max accepted one of the towels and just buried his face in it, imagining sleep for a second before he began to sway.

Ash quickly reached a hand out to steady the boy, then yawned himself. "I guess it must be late. I can never tell when it's raining..." He nudged Pikachu with his foot. "Get up. You're not a cat, y'know."

May sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry I yelled. But I'm still angry."

"We can worry about that tomorrow, can't we?" Ash moaned sleepily.

She nodded. "Tomorrow. You owe me."


	3. Playing Telephone

Disclaimers are for the crazy. (I don't own Tears for Fears' song or Pokemon. Or my own soul.)

Keep in mind that each character is done by a different person!

When People Run in Circles It's a Very Very Mad World

by Pedal and Typo

With an exasperated sigh, Tracey slumped down in the computer chair. He had finally finished mopping up Muk's slime, and with some help from Venomoth's flapping, the floor was slowly drying. Marill slid around where the floor was still damp, and bumped into her trainer's legs. Seeing his little water pokémon reminded him of the task assigned by Ash.

He spun the chair to face the vid-phone once again and quickly dialed the Cerulean Gym.

Misty had started he way over to the broom closet to pull out her bucket and brush. Ahead of her was a very long and grueling task of scrubbing down the entire pool room. She already was pretty upset at how her sisters had all left without telling her, leaving her to watch the gym alone. What further cemented her day being ruined was the note on her door with the words:

_Hey Misty! Me and everyone else needed to go out and get some Serious (with three underlines) Costume Shopping done! We won't be back until late! Ummm...Also we need you to clean up the whole Gym if you could plz! –Daisy_

Needless to say she was in a pretty bad mood. Having finished feeding all the pokémon that had been boarding in the gym, Misty had let Staryu and Goldeen out to wash down the poolroom, knowing it would take longer than all the other areas of the Gym.

As she was walking into the room containing the expansive pool, the future site of another one of Daisy's brilliant underwater adventures, she heard a distinct ringing coming from the opposite wall. With a sigh to herself, she stalked her way over to the phone.

A nervous chuckle escaped Tracey as Misty's image solidified on the screen. "Um. Hi," he began with a quick, sheepish wave. _Oh, brilliant_ a little voice in his head told him. He kindly told that little voice to shut up.

Misty had been trying hard to maintain her grimace, but the moment the static on the screen cleared away, she had to struggle to maintain her face that said "I'm really pissed". But the face on the screen made it hard. Seeing Tracey again, with his goofy mannerisms and all, really made her day brighter. Maintaining her mood, she muttered a muted "Hi Tracey" in response to his much brighter greeting.

He was about to inquire about her dark disposition, but was distracted by a damp ball of fur hitting his leg again. "Cut it out, Marill! The floor won't dry if you keep doing that," he scolded, suddenly looking down. After snatching the little water mouse up into his lap, he looked back to the vid-phone with a sweatdrop. "Heh. Sorry about that. How are you, Misty?"

Despite her best efforts, Tracey's bright composure was eating away at the dark cloud above her head. "I'm Okay..." she managed to toss out. for a short second she paused to ponder what she was going to say next.

"Ummm...What's Marill up to?"

"Kind of dumb story. Muk made a mess, I cleaned it up, and now Marill was trying to slide around on the wet floor." Another nervous laugh before he moved on with a slightly more serious tine. "Actually, that's why I called you. Wait, not really. Ash was the one who got Muk to come and tackle the professor--" he trailed off and slapped his forehead. Way to make sense.

With a short giggle, Misty attempted to soften the blow to Tracey, "Muk is always doing that isn't he?"

Though it did nothing to change her perspective, Misty moved her head to the side of the screen, in an attempt to catch a glimpse at the face underneath Tracey's hand. "What exactly were you calling about?"

Shaking his head, "Okay. Ash called about him, Brock, you, and me getting together again. He's not really here yet." He let his hand fall and looked back at Misty with a weary smile that made it seem like he himself was afraid of what he told her. "Have you heard of the Unknown Dungeon?"

"Ummm...Yeah...isn't it a little way's outside of Cerulean? I've heard of it. I've heard it's pretty dangerous." The look on Tracey's face was priceless. It was a struggle not to giggle loudly. "I heard that somebody was going in there...about a year ago or something...I never heard what happened. Why are you asking?"

Oh, fantastic. She was laughing at him and he sounded like a moron. Tracey gulped and continued, realizing just how stupid this whole idea was. "Ash was thinking the four of us could go check out. Sort of like a reunion adventure."

"Wait...actually go into the Dungeon?" The idea sounded a bit rash. And it definitely sounded like something Ash would think of. But the idea of this "Reunion Adventure" seemed pretty interesting.

"Yeah!" she suddenlyexclaimed out a moment later. "Ummm..." She added with a little blush. It seemed as though it was her turn to be nervous "I mean...yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'd love to go out there with you...err...and Ash and Brock..." Whatever had been bothering her earlier had been completely forgotten.

Well, there goes that stupid pla-- Wait. What? She accepted? Tracey's face lit up like Ash's head when on fire. "Really? My god, this is gonna be so great, just like the good old days!" The excitement he had felt talking to Ash multiplied, all notions of recklessness dissolved for the time being.

Seeing Tracy's beaming face over the phone, Misty couldn't help but break out it a smile. "Yeah, isn't it? I'm excited, I mean...when was the last time you and I and Brock and Ash were all together?" She was glad he wasn't so nervous now; the normally composed Tracy didn't seem right with such a defeated look on his face. "So, now that I've agreed to this adventure...what are the details?"

He answered first with a crooked smile. "Details? Misty, this is Ash planning most of this. If you must know, he's going to come to Pallet in a few days after dropping May and Max in Petalburg. Then we'll head to Cerulean, I guess, and get Brock on our way through Pewter. We'll probably call from the Mount Moon pokémon center to let you know when to expect us." When it really came down to it, the harebrained plans did seem ridiculous to a grounded trainer, but to someone still on the road like Ash, they were ideal.

She had expected as much; it was something Ash had planned. "I'll bet you planned that all just now," she said with a small grin.

"Just filling in the gaps Ash left!" he said with a satisfied face, leaning back in the chair. His moment of glory was cut short by a shirt hitting him in the face.

A voice in the background yelled, "For Pete's sake, Tracey, where clothes when you talk to girls on the telephone!"

"Professor!" cried Tracey in return, face combusting. He quickly struggled into the green shirt.

A burst of laughter echoed through expansive room the moment the shirt hit Tracey. The true hilarity of it hit her when he fumbled through his shirt. Her giggles and laughs continued for several moments until she had almost lost her balance and had to drop the bucket in her other hand to brace herself up against the wall. "I see..(giggle) the-the professor is doing fine?"

"Fine! He's fine!" Tracey bit, half turning in some hope Oak would hear him. Darn old man. "I was wearing shorts, I swear! I mean, I am! I am wearing shorts! It's just, I was working outside, and it's really hot here, and oh geez." He leaned forward to loudly rest his forehead on the desk. _Thunk_

With a light sigh she leaned back towards the phone. "Don't worry Tracey, I'm used to it. I see enough guys in here looking for a battle without shirts." She hoped that maybe she'd be able to coax that head of his off the desk. A second later another thought popped into her head. "Hey...are you growing your hair out?"

"Yes," he told the desk in a grainy voice. His face felt a little too hot for it to be safe to look back up.

"It looks...really long I guess, I don't think I've seen you with such long hair." She wasn't going to lie to herself, she did kind of like the look of it on him, but it just didn't seem like the old Tracey she had traveled with.

"Ash's mom says I look like a hoodlum. The professor says I look like a--what was it." He finally sat up straight with a thoughtful expression. "A damn girl. And May Oak? She said I look gay." And he laughed, finally comfortable with talking to her.

"Well, I might have to agree with her," she responded with a quick smirk. "Kidding, kidding!" she added a moment later. "Well, I'm not sure really. It would be kinda cool if you got it cut a bit before the trip. Then it would really be like the old days, yaknow?"

He pouted briefly aside before returning her gaze. "Maybe. We'll have to see, I guess. No more pink headband though, okay?" The last sentence was an afterthought; he chuckled.

The second he finished his last sentence she gave him a very overdone and fake pout. "Awwwwww...but I liked the pink headband!" She hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing it. "Well, anyway, do you know if there is anything else important we need to go over? Actually! Wait, when is this happening? Daisy is having another ballet in a few days, and I'll be really busy taking care of the pokémon and cleaning. You know how all that is."

Of course he did; half of the time Daisy had gotten him do it himself. "You're talking to your sisters' own personal assistant here." But that in and of itself gave him an idea. "Hey, what if I come over for a few days until Ash gets back in town? We were going to come through Cerulean to get you anyway. Ash and Brock can just snag both of us on their way! And if I help you clean and everything, we can leave that much sooner, right?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Would the professor miss you much? I'm sure he'd get lonely not having someone around to throw shirts at," added Misty with another mean smile.

"He'll be fine with no one to throw shirts at," growled Tracey, turning as he spoke to make sure Oak heard him. Only a quiet clattering came from the kitchen in response; the old man was merely cooking. Pivoting the chair back, Tracey sighed and slumped. "It's only a few days. We can always ask May about helping around here in my place."

"Well that sounds like a great plan! When would I be expecting you up here?" Misty inquired back.

His eyes wondered off to the side as he put a hand to his chin. "Let's see, I'll probably want to bike for time's sake. Two, three days, then?" Using Scyther, he could take the shortcut around Viridian Forest rather than going through it, literally cutting the length of his journey in half. He mentally kicked himself for the terrible joke.

"Sounds great. I'll have a bed made up for you for sure by then. Ummm...I guess that's everything important I can think of off the top of my head." She pondered for a moment. "Yea, well, I should get back to work. I've got a lot to get done today before the dynamic trio gets back."

"All right. Say hi to them for me, will you?" he said with a tired smile. The scent of Oak's concoction drifted into the living room, and Tracey wasn't sure whether it smelled edible or not. He grimaced shortly before replacing his stupid smile. "I should probably go too so I can hurry and get dinner over with."

"I heard that!" was the clear response from the kitchen.

"Well, be careful on your way here," she smiled back at him. "Oh, and I'll bet the mop will be excited to know you're coming back."

Marill giggled at him. "Thanks." He ignored Misty's last comment. "I'll leave tomorrow morning, okay? See you soon."

"Yea. I'll see you later! Bye!" She took the receiver off her ear and clicked it down onto the videophone.

With a heavy sigh, Tracey hung up as well. Almost afraid to go see what was brewing in the next room, he stood and ventured in anyway. He'd need his strength for the next day, after all.


	4. The Final Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor the chapter title. Buh.

Note: Each chara is a different player!

Walls Will Fall Before We Do

by Pedal and Kitty

It was still cloudy when Ash awoke the next morning. Grey light flooded the pokémon center as he made his way to the front desk to check out. He stopped to wait for Max and May to follow. Pikachu climbed along the counter toward him and allowed itself to be scratched behind the ears.

Still scratching his stomach, Max dragged his feet along behind May. Dreary days always gave him dreary starts; he yawned for the fifth time since they had left their room.

At least Ash and May weren't bickering anymore. If they planned on starting up again, he'd be powerless to stop them. He shifted his half-lidded gaze up to Ash for a moment, silently begging him to keep a cool head until all this was over.

Ash made an effort to smile when he saw them. He didn't want to start the day with a fight. After signing them out, he headed for the door, knowing they would follow. He dreaded what would happen when he let on that they were walking toward Petalburg. Actually, he assumed that Max would infer it, but May would be too busy firing rays of hate with her eyeballs to consider where she was being led.

Sensing tension, Pikachu chose to linger behind, matching its steps with Max's instead.

"Good morning," he greeted the other small member of their party, lifting his glasses briefly to rub his eyes. "Did you sleep well? Didn't get crushed flat under pressure of the fight last night?" The last part he said quickly in hopes only Pikachu would hear.

The mouse cast a sympathetic look upward. "Chuuu pika."

Ash had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was struggling desperately for a way to break the silence. May did it for him. "You're taking us back, aren't you?"

"I guess we'll live." Mostly out of habit, Max flipped on his electronic map and studied it in accordance to their surroundings. He snapped it shut with a bored look at Ash. So he was really going to do it. Leave them behind. Of course he had expected it, but the closer they got to the reality of being abandoned, the more upset Max became.

And the more guilty Ash felt. He realized that in their point of view he was simply abandoning them, and that wasn't the message he wanted to send. They were still his friends... but every time he played out the scenario in his mind he saw the same thing.

First, Misty would yell at him for thinking to bring kids along on such a dangerous trip. Then May would feel the need to prove they could handle the danger and would run off ahead in the dungeon. She'd awaken something horrifying, and it would fly/crawl/slither off with Max. And it would all be his fault.

He was really just deciding which thing to put on his conscience.

But Max would be careful, he really would. Besides, didn't Ash and his old friends have tons of strong pokémon that would protect them? He wasn't going to push the issue since he obviously wouldn't get his way. His eyes watered nevertheless. "Are you going to come back?"

Now that he saw how upset his leaving made them, Ash couldn't possibly answer that question in the negative. "Sure I will," he replied quickly. "What, did you think you'd never see me again?" He felt even worse though, because he had considered traveling alone. It had not previously occurred to him that he would be so sorely missed. Especially with the way May shouted at him all the time. But then again, it was probably her way of showing affection.

May glowered at Ash's back. She knew that anything she said had the potential to start another shouting match, but she didn't want to give up. Accepting defeat was allowing herself to be left out of an amazing adventure. The kind she would never find sitting around at home. Hadn't she come with Ash to avoid being left behind?

Max's smile brightened his entire demeanor the second Ash was done speaking, and even his posture straightened. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of May, his expression soured again. "No one wants to get blamed for getting you killed, Neechan," he said boldly. Great, now the ensuing fight would be his fault.

May's anger quickly redirected. Max was getting left behind too. Whose side was he on? She waved a threatening fist. "Watch it!"

"It seems like all the wild pokémon on this trail are avoiding us..." Ash observed.

"Why can't you ever think about an actual answer instead of getting mad all the time?" Max reasoned monotonously with May. And to Ash, "Karma."

Sensing things were close to getting out of hand, Ash made an incredibly forced attempt at changing the subject. "Sooo... did anyone think to grab an umbrella before we left? It's still pretty stormy-looking..." He cringed inwardly at the statement, which was at once perfectly valid and sickeningly fake.

"Karma," Max repeated in an even colder tone. "Neechan, Ash actually cares about you getting hurt for once, and you're mad about it?" There was good chance May wasn't listening or would choose not to. But hey, the kid had to try.

"But what about how I feel?" May persisted glumly. "I'm fine with taking the risks! I just want to come..." Her struggles were becoming quieter, as if even she was finally giving up. Ash gave Max a helpless look. Pikachu shook its ears loudly.

"But Niichan isn't fine with you taking the risks. That's my point!" How thick was her skull going to get? I'd take Max forever to drill through to her brain and pour some sense into it.

At this, May was silent. She made no more complaint for the rest of the journey, except to sniffle periodically. Nothing further was spoken until the group reached their destination. Ash's attempts to apologize then were thwarted by a silent, tearful glare from May. Pikachu seemed to be growing irritated, because it sat off to the side of the humans, washing its face.

The gym in Petalburg seemed to loom over them, a prison of sorts while Ash would be away. And Tracey would be going with them, so Max wouldn't even be able to talk to his newest friend while he was stuck at home with May. The abandonment was crushing down on him again, and this time, it was starting to hurt.

It occurred to Ash that perhaps some sort of parting gift would help to patch things up. Something to prove he wasn't going to forget about his new friends. He reached for one of the small spheres clipped to his belt. "Here, to prove I'm coming back, I want you guys to watch Swellow while I'm gone." He offered the pokéball toward Max, and tried to smile. "In fact, why don't you keep it?"

Max's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. It really shouldn't have surprised him, though; Ash had a weird habit of giving his pokémon away all the time. But... This was different, obviously. His little hands reached up and took the tiny ball. "Oh my gosh," he peeped, and hugged Swellow's pokéball to him. "Thank you so much."

It occurred to Ash that the two siblings weren't very good at sharing. He turned to May and pulled out another pokéball. "You can have Grovyle," he told her, hoping she would accept. May took it and bit her lip. Looking at the ground, she mumbled her thanks. Pikachu chirped approvingly.

Grovyle would be an excellent pokémon to use at her contests, Max noticed. It was graceful, fast, and always very composed. She was very lucky to have such a good friend. Good thing she wasn't ripping his head off at the moment.

Max then stepped forward and hugged Ash silently, burying his face in the older boy's stomach.

Ash put his arms around Max, but didn't say anything else. May weighed the pokéball in her hands. At last, she spoke. "Why are you... doing this?" Before Ash could respond, Pikachu attempted to explain by pantomiming a hug. "Pikachu-pika!" The trainer nodded. "What he said."

Max laughed a bit despite himself and pulled back to reach out for Pikachu next. "Take care of Niichan, okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything too dumb."

"Kachu," it reassured him, rubbing a furry face against his.

May quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. "So hurry up and go, then!" she stammered.

"May..." Ash took a step toward her. She looked up at him briefly, as if she would hug him too, but ashamed of her own emotions, she quickly turned away and darted into the gym.

After squeezing the pokémon that was half his size, Max set it down before he had a chance to get knocked off-balance. "Neechan!" he cried after May. But she was gone, and had probably already run into one of their parents. Looking back up at Ash, he did his best to smile. "Don't die."

"I'll work on it." Ash responded, bending slightly so that Pikachu could jump onto his shoulder.

But Max could only handle so much, being so young. He gritted his teeth and choked out a goodbye before darting inside as well. He made sure he was out of view from the doors before supporting himself on a wall and holding Swellow's pokéball tight to his chest.

The humidity outside thickened but the sky refused to rain for the time being. However, the wind died, forcing the fog to drop and the air to become stagnant.


	5. Recruiting the Last

I disclaim everything and regret nothing!

Reach down your hand in your pocket and pull out some hope for me

by Pedal and Kitty

Thankfully, the clouds were receding as made his was to Pewter Gym. It had been overcast the whole way and he had worried he'd be soaked again. Of course, he wouldn't have to feel as guilty now that he wasn't traveling with two young charges. He smiled a little to himself as the gym came into view. Scampering ahead, Pikachu seemed to share his optimism. Hopefully Brock would like the idea as much as Tracey had.

Having kept his body stoic for the past hour, Brock shifted slightly. While he did see the value of his daily meditations, it still took some getting used to. Often his mind was uneasy, due to his much more rambunctious lifestyle, that had, until a while ago, been a constant thrill in his life. Still, back into his moment, Brock refocused his mind on the task at hand: the new Nurse Joy in town.

Ash paused in front of the gigantic stone that lay above the gym's entrance. Every time he saw it, he briefly considered the possibility of it falling. At the precise moment he was walking under it. He let the thought go with a sigh, summoned the courage necessary to disturb Brock's meditations, and walked into the gym. Pikachu waddled beside him, wary of rocks that might or might not be alive.

Letting a light grumble escape from his mouth, he again shifted his weight. Today it seemed he would only be able to take so many hours of sitting upon this stone in the middle of his gym.

From where he stood, Ash could see his friend sitting stiffly in thought. Or maybe unthought. Meditation was hard to define, especially for someone with an attention span half that of his yellow rodent. He decided the best approach was a direct one. Cupping a hand to his mouth, he hollered, "Hey, Brock!" as annoyingly as he could. Pikachu shook its head.

The earthquake that was Ash's voice suddenly rocked the precious landscape that had been Brock's mind. With his focus gone, he attempted to lift his right leg out from beneath his left, and in the process began moving himself backwards. What went through his mind next was hard to define, for, the shock of no longer feeling a sturdy rock from underneath his body was none too pleasant. It came as no surprise to him that he felt a very hard patch of dirt underneath his back. A deep cry accompanied his fall. "Ash? Is that you?" he spouted out a moment later.

"Who else?" The youth responded grandly, hopping into Brock's field of view. He offered a hand. "Help you up?" From behind him, Pikachu said something sarcastic that only it could understand.

Brock stared at the ceiling for a good minute before rolling his head to see his friend. Sitting, he took Ash's hand and hauled himself to his feet mostly from his own effort. "Hey Pikachu. So, what's up?" he asked, brushing off his pants and taking a look around. "Where are Max and May?"

"They're not here. I dropped them off in Petalburg." Ash grinned sheepishly. "See, I had this idea..."

Pikachu sighed as if to say "Here we go again."

In observation of Pikachu, Brock hesitantly looked back to Ash, whom with ideas did not mix well. "Yeah...?" he said, listening intently.

"I was thinking," Ash continued, expecting Brock to shoot down his harebrained idea any minute, "See, I've always wanted to go explore the Unknown Dungeon... and it's been a long time since we got the old group together... so I thought you and me and Misty and Tracey could... y'know, go there together." The words tumbled from his mouth in a nervous torrent. When he was finished, he nervously looked up for a reaction. Pikachu began calmly grooming its face.

Eyebrows knit in anger, the older boy sighed and began, "The Unknown Dungeon? Do you know why it's called Unknown? I know you're qualified for entrance, but there are documented cases of people going in and never coming out."

"That's why I didn't bring May and Max?" Ash laughed tentatively. "I really think we could handle it. And when was the last time we all got together?"

"Well, at least you're thinking somewhat clearly." Brock crossed his arms and sent Ash another stern look. "Look, the entrance to the Unknown Dungeon is near Cerulean City, right? Have you been home yet?"

"Well, no. I'm going home next. I didn't know what you would say, so I thought I'd come here first." Ash fiddled with his gloves. Pikachu sneezed loudly.

"Good." Kneeling, the gym leader pulled a small cube from his pocket and held it out for the small pokémon. "Here, little buddy. It's pokéblock. It's good for you, even if you don't have a cold."

Pikachu took the cube in its paws and examined it carefully. It nibbled the corner experimentally. Ash fidgeted some more. "So... you think it's a bad idea, don't you?" He felt like a deflating balloon.

"I don't know, Ash. It sounds really dangerous; this would be a huge risk. At the very least we're all used to it and have really strong pokémon." From the cat walks high above the arena, a muffled clang sounded. Brock looked up to see Forrest, his oldest younger brother peeking over the edge of the railing. Brock told Ash, "Look, why don't you stop by on your way to Cerulean and we'll see then."

Ash frowned. "I guess that sounds okay... I was just really hoping to get everyone together again..." Another idea suddenly brightened his face. "How about this: when I come back on my way to Cerulean you can come with me. We can all talk about it together, and even if we don't end up going, we can at least have some fun, right?" Really, he was thinking that Tracey, and maybe Misty, could help him convince Brock. He hoped this wasn't too transparent.

Forrest ducked a little, pouting. With a heavy sigh, Brock glanced between him and Ash again. He finally let a smile slide. "All right. We'll just have to see what happens, I guess."

Yesss. A minor victory, but a victory nonetheless. Ash grinned. "Alright! Then I guess I'll be seeing you!" He motioned for Pikachu to come. The little pokémon finished scrubbing its cheeks and scampered over to him.

"Say hi to your mom for me!"


	6. Homecomings

Anywhere You Go, I'll Follow You Down

Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer. Hah

Each chunk o' characters is played by a different person! You be loffink this story!

by Pedal and Kitty!

The sun was finally out when Ash reached Pallet. It was late afternoon and everyone seemed to be indoors for one reason or another. He chuckled to himself. His mother would have no warning of his arrival. He came to the door and knocked. Clinging to his back, Pikachu quivered with excitement. The door opened.

It took approximately twenty seconds for Delia to fully register her son's presence. This discovery was punctuated with a squeal of joy. "Ash!" She yanked him inside and smothered him with a hug. Her Mr. Mime peered out from behind the sofa, clutching a dust buster. "Mmmime?"

"Oh, Ash! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I didn't even have time to cook anything!" Delia released him and began to wring her hands with feverish excitement.

He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. And don't worry about food, I've got to get over to Professor Oak's pretty soon." He turned around to see Pikachu bristling in anger at Mr. Mime, who was trying to vacuum it.

He quickly scooped his friend out of harm's way, and continued his explanation. "I'm only stopping in Pallet to pick up supplies and stuff. I'm planning a trip with some of my friends. Y'know, for old time's sake."

Delia nodded. "Who all is going?"

"Me, Tracey, Misty, and Brock. Hopefully, anyway. I dunno how well Brock likes the idea. But I'm sure they can help me talk him into it." As he spoke, Ash was going around the room opening and closing drawers in a search for anything that might be useful. He peered inside another and produced a flashlight from within. "Does this need new batteries?" He should have taught more of his pokémon to use flash.

"I don't know, honey." Delia answered from the kitchen, already determined to make him something he could take with him. Her cooking was not to be refused. "So where are you going this time?"

At this question Ash paused. He didn't want her to worry about him, so he convinced himself she didn't need to know. Nothing too bad could happen, could it? They were all experienced travelers and their pokémon were strong... "Nowhere in particular," he lied. "Just around..."

At Oak's lab, Bulbasaur banged its head on the glass door from the patio, growling. About three feet behind it with vines wrapped around his waist was an unconscious boy. Oak jumped up from his desk, grumbling something about his inconveniently absent assistant.

"Max! Good god!" cried the professor, back cracking at least twice as he bent to gather the child. Bulbasaur assisted him and ran back as soon as it was sure Oak had Max, it turned tail and scampered back. Oak didn't take any time to raise an eyebrow at the pokémon's behavior before taking Max inside to Tracey's room.

Max had finally woken up, and with help from Bayleef, Bulbasaur carried in the second victim from outside. It was Ash's swellow, breast and belly caked with dirt. The huge sleeping bird was presented to Professor Oak, who led the grass pokémon to place it on the end of Tracey's bed at Max's feet. Bulbasaur then placed Max's bent glasses on the nightstand.

The boy lunged forward, stroking Swellow's wings frantically. "Swellow! Are you okay?" Oak pulled him back and held him by the shoulders.

After feeling Max's forehead and making sure the rest of his head was bump-free, he let go. "Max, are you all right? Where is Ash?"

"He's not here?" cried Max, face visibly paling. Then, looking around, he added weakly, "I'm fine. I just got scared when we crashed."

Sighing, Oak handed the boy his glasses. "He should be on his way. What in the world are you doing here, though? Why aren't you with him?"

Max's face scrunched up and he hunched over in the bed, hugging his legs to his chest. A sob racked his small body, and Oak smiled wryly. The boy had obviously been through a lot to get there and they'd have time to find out why later. "Would you like some tea, Max?" With his forehead resting on his knees, the boy shook his head, and went back to gently petting Swellow. "All right then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The professor stood with both hands on his back, and sought out for first some medicine for Swellow. When he returned with a super potion spray Max was sitting contently, still on Tracey's bed, looking through one of the older boy's sketchbooks. "If you're feeling up to it, we could go down to Ash's house and share some first-class cookies with his mother. Ash's swellow will be fine here with Bulbasaur," Oak told the boy as he applied the antiseptic.

Wiping at his nose, Max nodded and looked up hopefully. "Okay." He closed the sketchbook and set it aside.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, Oak rang his bell as loudly as it would allow him as he arrived at the fence just outside Delia's garden with an eight-year-old boy riding on his handle bars.

Ash jumped when he heard the sound of Oak's bicycle chime. It was a noise he almost never encountered anymore and it took him by surprise. As he stooped to pick up the deck of playing cards he had dropped, Delia brushed past him and opened the door. "Well, hello!" She cried breathlessly. It occurred to Ash that this was a bit frantic, even for her.

Oak lifted Max off the handles and set him down before dismounting himself and setting the bicycle neatly against the gate. "Good afternoon, Delia."

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" piped Max. But he immediately squeaked and darted behind Oak's legs when he spotted Ash just a few meters into the house.

"What's this?" Delia tried to peer around the professor to see him.

Before Ash could say anything, his pokémon let out a cry of exasperation. "Piiiipikapi!"

He himself merely sighed and close the drawer he'd been sifting through. "Max..."

Oak sidestepped, leaving the small boy to fiddle with his shirt hem timidly. "Good to see you're back, Ash. Would you be able to explain, by any chance?" the professor said, motioning to Max. Then, to Ash's mother, "Would you mind if we came in, Delia?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Mrs. Ketchum was all smiles as she ushered them in.

Ash, however, had folded his arms crossly. So much for keeping the kid out of trouble. "I thought he was at home, actually." He said with a note of disappointment. "See, I dropped him and May off in Petalburg on my way here." He grimaced at it dawned on him. He really should have warned the boy that it required more practice. Now he could see why Max looked so beat up. "You rode Swellow, didn't you?"

Nodding shortly, Max followed Oak inside and resumed his hiding place behind the esteemed professor. Tears sprung to his eyes again; he was in trouble. Ash, Professor Oak, Tracey, May, and their parents were all going to be or already were furious with him. Being eight, it only made logical sense to him that they would all kill him. He didn't even stop to think that he hadn't seen Tracey yet. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, covering his face.

It was impossible to be mad at him. Annoyed, perhaps, but it was Ash's irresponsibility that had led to this. Also, as Delia was quick to point out, "He's just adorable! Ash, what did you do to make him cry?"

Ash groaned. "I let him have Swellow. I didn't think he'd try to ride it all the way here!" He looked away, unable to bear the sight of Max's tears and look angry at the same time. Pikachu hid under the sofa.

"I--I just wanted to see Tracey again and meet Bill and--and--" Max sniffed loudly and was now using both of his arms to cover his face. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to so bad!"

"Tracey...? Oh, dear..." Oak trailed off, bringing a hand to his temple. "Ash, I have some bad news."

As if it could get worse. "What? Did my Tauros trample him or something?" Ash grumbled sarcastically. Delia frowned. "Really, Ash. Show some manners."

"He's already on his way to Cerulean, actually," Oak told him, his tone tapering off from Ash's. "Apparently Misty needed some help with the gym before you could all get together, which she's fine with by the way, so he opted to go help her. He said he's sorry to miss you, but you can just get him when you stop by Cerulean to get Misty.

"Tell me Ash, why did you leave May and try to leave Max behind? What made you decide this particular journey was unsuitable for them?"

Ash was somewhat surprised to find that Tracey had left without sending some sort of message, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because of the more serious matter at hand: should he tell the truth? Should he tell the Professor what they were planning? He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to be shot down either. And then there was Max, who knew exactly what he was planning. What kind of an example did it set to lie in front of the boy?

Ash took a deep breath and blew it out fast, so that his lips flapped. "We were... thinking of going to see the Unknown Dungeon," he explained for the millionth time. This was different though, because his voice was now devoid of enthusiasm. There was no way Oak would stand for it.

The professor's arms crept up as he crossed them, face turning stony as well. "Were you," he said flatly, sighing and looking down. He saw Max's looking up at him, eyes wet. "I can't really stop you, can I? Delia, what do you think?"

Mrs. Ketchum stared blankly at her son. "The... what?" She asked with uncertainty.

He fidgeted. "It's just what it sounds like. A bunch of tunnels that pokémon made. It's outside of Cerulean City. It's never been fully explored, so they call it unknown..." He stopped, looking for a reaction.

Delia nodded intently. "And?"

"And it's got rare pokémon. Maybe even some no one's seen before... I really want to check it out. Not alone, or anything... I want to go with my friends...y'know, share it with them." Ash fervently wish that Max was not in the room, since everything he was saying would serve to make the boy more miserable.

It was obvious to Oak that Delia needed to know everything to form a solid decision. Or opinion; stopping Ash would be like stopping a train. "It's called unknown because it's impossible to chart the entire dungeon. Psychic pokémon that dwell inside can make the tunnels seem endless and get the explorers very lost with optical and mental illusions."

Max's mouth had long since become a little O listening to Oak and Ash speak. What he wouldn't give to venture the caves with his favorite people.

"That sounds dangerous, Ash," Delia began. Mr. Mime mumbled agreement as it swept over her feet with its broom. "Have you given this a lot of thought?"

Ash looked at the floor. The aproned pokémon continued to sweep, going over first the Professor's and then Max's feet. Delia made a fist and knocked on the top of Ash's head. "Hello-o?"

"Yeah, I thought about it," he answered, stepping back. "And I still want to go. I'm a lot more experienced than I used to be and I trust my pokémon. I think I can handle it. And... if the others decide not to go, I won't. But if they're going... the four of us should be safe together, right?"

"I think he has put a lot of stock into this idea, and if he bar him from going now, we'll have to do it forever," Oak told Mrs. Ketchum, liking the feeling of filling that empty spot in Ash's family. It felt awkward, sure, but having a small boy clinging to his leg again helped. "He'll go whether we tell him to or not. After all, you can't keep a pokémon who is meant to fly chained down, can you?"

Ash turned and stared. He hadn't expected that response at all- but he accepted it nonetheless. His grim expression broke into a smile. His mother sighed. "I'm glad you're not going to try it alone... I can't really ask for much more than that, can I?" Her voice held an undertone of sadness at the thought of Ash growing up, but he didn't notice. He was too busy doing a victory dance. Pikachu peered out from beneath the couch, sneezing from the dust that Mr. Mime had hidden there.

"But you must know it will we the most dangerous... Oh, what am I telling you for." Oak flapped his hand, serious expression melted.

Max kicked Ash lightly in the shin.

Ash looked down at him for the first time. He didn't know what to say. "Max... I didn't expect you to follow me. And it wasn't fair to Swellow either..." He was trying to be firm, but he was too ashamed of himself for allowing it. His words came out mumbled.

The professor patted the younger boy on the head. "So that's what you were doing. Ash is right, that was very dangerous. And Ash, don't make small children want to follow you."

"I'm not that small!"

Ash was about to respond with something along the lines of "Yes you are," but he was cut off by the sound of something crashing into the wall of the house. Several of Delia's favorite knick-knacks fell off of their shelves. Pikachu bristled.

"Oh!" said Oak oddly pleasantly. "There he is!"

Delia rushed to the door and opened it to assess the damages, only to come face to face with a very battered Skarmory. Some kind of radar device was strapped around its neck, and several of its steely feathers were sticking out in odd directions. It was quickly pushed aside by an even stranger figure wearing an astonishingly green jumpsuit. He took off his goggles an bowed, seemingly unaffected by the fall. "Hullo."

"How do you do, Bill. It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?" Oak reached out a hand to the green figure.

Max stared with wide eyes. He could die happy now.

"Oh, right, hang on!" Bill stepped backward and unzipped his ridiculous attire. Underneath was a completely pristine brown suit with an even more ridiculous bowtie. That done, he accepted Oak's handshake warmly. "Ages. How've you been?"

Ash oggled at the spectacle, completely unaware of the Pikachu slowly crawling up his back.

"Just fine, thank you." Feeling a slight tug at his lab coat, Oak pushed Max out in front of him. "This is Max, a friend of Ash's. Max, meet Bill, one of the most esteemed pokémon researchers in Japan." Max was at a loss for words and could only squeak in response.

Bill smiled warmly. "Max, is it? Good to meet you! You must have some stories to tell if you're a friend of Ash-" At that moment, the Skarmory pecked him in the back of the head. "Oh, right. Everyone, this is Hawthorne. He had the courtesy to let me test one of my new inventions, but I think he'd like to have it off now." That said, Bill turned to the bird and began to undo the binding around its neck. It crowed in relief.

"Good to meet you..." peeped Max, heart whirring.

Oak simply chuckled. "And what new invention would that be?"

"It's a GPS that a pokémon can wear. You see, most pokémon have a natural sense of direction that their trainers seem to lack. I'm hoping that once I have this perfected, fewer people will get lost while riding on their pokémon." He looked at his landing site and laughed. "It doesn't help you land, though."

At this, Ash couldn't help but laugh. Pikachu peered out from behind his head. "Chuuu?" Delia was frowning, though. Hawthorne's metal wings had cut up her siding. "You'd better be planning to fix that."

"I'll help you path it up, Delia. Ash, I had a feeling you'd be going somewhere you'd need a little help, so I called Bill up to be your guide. Now that I know where you plan on going, it's even more important."

"Yeah, I could use some advice," Ash agreed. "You must know something about the unknown dungeon, even if it is uncharitable. Right?" He asked hopefully.

For the first time, Bill showed mild surprise. "You're going there? Heavens. You'll want an awful lot of supplies for that." He dragged a large duffel bag off of the skarmory's back and began to dig through it. "...might be gone for months..."

Months? Max whimpered, breaking from his reverie and bypassing all his elders to sit on the living room couch. "Seems like you do know quite a bit about it. You live fairly close to the known entrance, right?" asked the professor.

"Oh, yes. Very strange place. Nothing works there, not a watch nor even a compass. Of course, you can still be resourceful." He pulled out a sort of fishing rod wound with piano wire. "You'll need one of these."

Ask took it and marveled. "Umm, so, is it possible to go into the dungeon and, y'know... come out alive?"

Oak put a hand to his forehead. "Ash, if Bill is standing here telling you about it, then obviously it's possible. Although, he is Bill." A very important point. Not many other people could crash land a skarmory in a small rural town and be just as eccentric as ever at the young age of twenty-six.

After staring at the floor hard enough for his head to start aching, Max looked back up at Bill from his spot on the couch. "Are you going with him? Mister Bill-sir? Into the dungeon, I mean?"

"Oh, no," more bubbly laughter from the strange young man. "I've got lots of work to attend to. Experiments and research- I believe I'm to give a speech somewhere- and all kinds of things. I'll be far too busy. But I'm happy to help him plan."

Ash deftly caught a pair of giant tweezers that sailed past him.

"Perhaps you need some help, my boy?" Oak asked Bill, beckoning Max closer. He obeyed, staring in disbelief at the old man as he slipped off the couch and approached the group.

Realizing where his friend was headed, Bill turned to look at Max again. "You know, having a human assistant might not be a bad idea..." His skarmory screeched agreement.

"Really?" Max looked as if his head might explode. Without noticing, he had begun bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Bill smiled. "He seems interested. But of course, I'll have to give him some sort of interview. Tell me, Max, what's your favourite pokémon?"

"Um... Jirachi! No, Pikachu... Um. Shuppet? I don't know; I like all of them," Max said in a rush, ears red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

Oak chuckled.

"Brilliant," replied the eccentric young man. "You shouldn't be able to choose just one. Now, I daresay you're hired."

Flattered at hearing its name mention, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and began nuzzling Max's leg.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed the boy, hoisting up Pikachu and hugging it tenderly. "Thank you so much!" Of course, this would mean he'd get to know Bill more and see Tracey once they all arrived in Cerulean.

Oak stepped forward and put a hand to his chin. "Perhaps we should all slow down for now before all of this takes off. Delia, why don't I help you make some lunch, and we can arrange for these three to leave late tomorrow morning. Does that sound alright, boys?" Max nodded, hoping this wasn't a dream.

At the mention of food and the realization that his Max problem was solved, Ash was all ears. "Yes and yes!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" It squeaked from the floor.

Delia nodded, casting a wary eye at Hawthorne. "But you really do have to fix that wall soon."

"Smashing."


	7. Journals

This chapter will consist of silly things and such. Just characters' thoughts. Chapters like this will show up every so often since this story is actually an RPG taking place somewhere else. Don't try to find it; you won't. All the entries are blocked so outside folk can't comment. Don't worry, we still love you and as of now, we're not leaving anything out of the full story. Exciting, huh? Stay tuned at the end for a VERY important announcement.

Oh, and let me say now (I probably will later too) that there will be NO long-term original characters! Bill and Mondo are real characters from the canon! If you don't know about them, comment saying so and I will provide information! (...Comment anyway. You know you love this story.)

Disclaimer: One of these characters would be wearing less if I owned the show. No headband, for starters.

Random Journals

by Pedal

------------------Mondo------------------

Formal Report  
Team Rocket White member

Agents Jesse and James have been successful of several recent heists. They are minor involving drugs and other devices critical for Rocket Labs. No pokemon have yet been obtained, however. I have personally been returning to headquarters all items usurped by Jesse and James.

...I'll finish that report later. It's too boring to concentrate on right now.

I've been travelling more closely now with my Senpais, but they've broken off from trying to steal Ash Ketchum's pikachu. That's probably a good thing; I don't think they needed to be flying hundreds of yards just to get picked up by me. Their pay is better now, especially since they've actually been stealing things and not getting caught. Life been pretty okay--no leaky roofs or empty stomachs for more than a day and a half on end. More later, if anything interesting pops up. Or if we ever get to another pokecenter anytime soon.

------------------General------------------

Completely out-of-order ages of characters!(some people were wondering):

18 Tracey  
19 Mondo  
18 May Oak  
8 Max  
14 Gary  
14 Ash  
13 May  
26 Bill  
21 Butch  
21 Cassidy  
16 Misty  
21 Jesse  
19 Brock  
21 James

------------------Mondo and the Hellhound------------------

Mondo looked down at his Hellhound. Well, it was really a houndour, but that name didn't really seem to suit it. Hellhound did, though. His head came up to Mondo's solar plexus. The canine was massive and could eat a small propane tank in one big snap of his jaw. Of course, he'd burp fire, but he did that most of the time anyway. What Mondo really liked was that he could feed the beast his leftover toast. But, being Mondo, he'd drench the toast in dishwasher detergent or shampoo. Then the Hellhound burped bubbles. He could feed him any damn thing, which was convenient for a poor teenager in Team Rocket.

The boy opened his laptop and continued his report to Giovanni. The Hellhound, meanwhile, was busy trying to eat Mondo's Ditto. It had morphed into the shape of a large purple muzzle right on the Hellhound's face.

With such excitement around him, how could Mondo _possibly_ focus on something as boring as work? He quickly disesembled his small camp and loaded up his large red Jeep. After bribing the Hellhound into the truck with the better half of a sentret, Mondo set out to find his favorite teammates.

------------------Max (prior to following Ash)------------------

So here we are. At home. I never thought it would end like this. I know Niichan will come back for us, but when we're stuck inside doing nothing, it makes it so much harder to believe him. I miss him already, and I miss traveling everyday, never knowing what would happen. I miss Tracey, and I want more than anything to see him again and to meet Bill.

I even have my own pokémon now to protect me and take me wherever I want. Swellow's been out of its pokéball ever since we got home; I wouldn't be able to keep it in there. It was confused at first, but I really think it's okay with being here with me. It even likes giving me rides, too, since Ash was too big to ever ride it.

------------------Tracey------------------

I took Misty's advice and stopped to get a haircut earlier today. It's a little shorter than I had it while we were traveling in the Orange Islands. Professor, Ash's mom, and May Oak will be glad to hear it when I call them. Which I should probably do soon. Maybe after I finish this entry, since I'm using the computer at the Pewter City Pokémon Center already.

I'm wondering if I should stop by the gym here to talk to Brock. But he is the gym leader and has ten little siblings to take care of, according to Ash and Misty. Maybe he'd be too busy? I don't even know him that well. Heck, maybe I could just challenge him to a battle and get a Boulder Badge for kicks. I do have Marill, Venomoth, Scyther, and a porygon 2 that the professor and I programmed. We'll have to see what happens.

But right now, it's getting dark out and I should probably get a room here while I still can. Tomorrow, I'll get to Mount Moon and hopefully be in Cerulean by nightfall. Then when Ash, Brock, and Bill come up here, they can get both me and Misty. I just hope I can help Misty enough for us to be ready to leave by the time they get there.

Oh god... I can't find Marill anywhere. Not even her pokéball ...

---------------------------------------------

There you have it. As you might have been able to tell, the next chapter will include Jesse, James, Meowth, and Mondo. We'll be back to the twerps soon, though.

So... remember how I said this story is actually an RPG? Well, we need some new players. You'd get to be a small handful of characters, and help write your favorite fic! If you're interested, comment saying you want in, and I'll give you my email and a short form you can fill out to apply.

Aside from all that, please comment anyway. We need the love.


	8. Pickpocketing

Thanks you SO much for your applications, everyone! The doors are closed now, but I'll keep you posted if we need any more help!

So here's the long-awaited Rocket chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and if you still don't know who Mondo is, ask. Or, yanno, infer from reading. He's very in character here I promise. He's adorable; you'll love him.

Disclaimer: Not even the cute widdle Rocket boy-wonder is mine. Alas...

I Fought the Law and the Law Got Thrashed

by Pedal and Kitty

The sky was drab and hung heavy with clouds, but no rain would fall on Viridian. Jesse curled one leg under the other and leaned back in her seat. "Why did the twerp dump the others in Petalburg? Are they taking a permanent break or something?" she said, not really expecting an answer. She didn't want to stop traveling. The thought of settling down anywhere frightened her. More so was the thought of getting close to anyone besides her partners.

She and James were in the backseat of Mondo's sturdy truck. The boy was a teenager, only junior to Jesse and James by two years, putting him at nineteen. When he first joined Team Rocket four years prior, his main duty was making sure Jesse and James survived blasting off by zooming around in his shiny red Jeep. His short dark hair was parted neatly at the side, but still hung in his face; his wide brown eyes still looked as wondrous as they did the day he was born.

They only averted for a split second as he reached in his pocket to grab a fully sized pokéball and toss it behind him.

James blinked as the object flew toward him and made a squeak of surprise. His gloved hands fumbled with it for several seconds before Meowth deftly caught the ball between his paws. "Wha's innis ting anyways?" He asked, just before it burst open in his whiskered face.

"Marill!" cried the little blue pokémon that formed almost immediately. But just as soon, it shrunk back in fear, bumping into Jesse. She picked it up, and Marill curled and trembled.

"Well! Look what we have here! Is this your new pokémon, Mondo-chan?"

The boy chuckled and kept his eyes on the road as he answered. "No, I got it off some guy with a ponytail I saw at the pokémon center. He didn't even notice--must've gotten all his pokémon healed by the time I got to him."

How could a shrimp like him steal a pokémon so easily when she and James used so much effort only to fail every time? She crinkled her nose and focused on the little blue pokémon. It looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite place it...

Meowth's eyes lit up. "I know who dat was!" His mouth spread into a wide, fangy grin. James stared at him for a moment, then caught on.

"You don't mean... this belongs to that artist twerp?"

"Of course!" Jesse exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You know the guy?" Mondo went ignored.

"Marill, Mar!" cried the mouse, suddenly wriggling uncontrollably. Jesse set it down quickly on the seat where it began talking fervently to Meowth.

Jesse blinked. "What's it saying?"

Meowth quickly translated. "It's sayin' dat if we don' let it go it'll jump on Mondo's face an' crash da- jeezus, hold it down!" The cat cried mid-sentence, leaping at the other creature.

James reacted similarly. "I'll get it!"

"I have an idea!" Mondo exclaimed, calling Ditto out. "Can you do an impression of the guy with a ponytail? Marill's trainer?" Ditto looked confused and shaped itself into a sloppy version of Ash. Mondo slapped his forehead. "Not even close. Never mind."

Water leaked from under the two as Marill struggled, shooting straight at James' face. Jesse snapped a hand down on its tail before it had a chance to bop her.

At this, Ditto squealed happily and shaped itself into a very small, child-like version of Tracey and hopped down to the floor of the Jeep. "Ditto, dit!" it said, smiling. It held a short conversation with the frightened mouse before Marill appeared to settle a bit.

"Now what's going on?" James moaned, rubbing his face and coughing. He'd swallowed a lot of the high-pressured attack. Meowth shrugged. "Ditto's tellin' it some junk so's it'll shaddap. Stupid ting oughta be careful what it promises..."

"Marill?" it replied, looking to Meowth as if to confirm what Ditto had told it. Ditto waved its arms unnaturally, dancing vaguely.

James sighed before looking down at the three pokémon. "Mondo... please make that thing change into something else before I kill it," he said flatly before running his sleeve over his still wet face.

Mondo pouted and recalled the wiggling pokémon before resuming his driving.

"Yeh, what he said," Meowth whined, hoping to avoid the mouse's water gun. "Jus' calm down and shaddap fer a woile."

Mondo adjusted the rearview mirror for a better look at the backseat. "Um. Maybe you should recall it before--"

Marill squeaked angrily before firing again, this time at Meowth, accusing him of lying.

"Yeah, that. We'll be in Pallet soon, by the way."

The cat screeched and leapt into the air, latching onto James' face. James yelped. "Get off me you wet idiot! I don't need to swallow fur too!" He seemed to be having even worse luck than usual.

Noticing there was a rising puddle on the floor of the Jeep, Jesse snatched up Marill's pokéball from where it rolled around in the water and contained the furious mouse. She then reached for Meowth to pry him off her partner's poor face. "I put it away, now cut that out!"

"We need to empty out my truck, don't we?" Mondo griped, groaning loudly.

James squelched his boots loudly and wiped off the trickle of blood that one of Meowth's claws had produced from his cheek. "Perhaps."

"Too much watta..." Meowth shuddered and sneezed into Jesse's shirt.

"Eww!" Jesse squealed, tossing Meowth onto the wet floor. "I do not need kitty snot on my uniform right now! I was barely even wet," she finished with a whine.

"Foo... Maybe I can teach Ditto to be a Shop-Vac or something..." Mondo thought aloud. "Hey, where are we staying tonight? Camping out?"

"I for one have nowhere near enough money for lodgings," volunteered James. "But I could get us something to eat... I swiped a purse earlier with enough cash for a decent meal." Meowth snorted.

"And by dat yous mean fast food, doncha?"

"I meant decent for us."

"I could use the food. And I'm pretty sure there's no pokémon center in Pallet," Jesse said, picking Meowth up by the nape of the neck and placed him gently between her and James again. "Wet cat smell would not be good."

The Jeep took a sharp turn off the dirt road and Mondo parked it haphazardly behind a small patch of trees. When he turned to face his elders, Jesse's glare met him. "Um. I figure we should walk into town..."

James squelched his boots again. "Shall we break out the disguises?" He asked, trying not to look too excited. It was his favorite part of the job, unless he ended up being the rear end of a pokémon suit.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. "We can just wear our civies," she told him dully.

"Civies?" Mondo queried. "You mean like regular civilian clothes?"

Jesse nodded.

"Cool!"

James pouted. "But everyone in Pallet knows what we look like by now... can't I at least wear a fedora or something?"

"Nohmal cloze'll be enuff to fool deze morons," Meowth yawned. "As long as I don't say nuthin dey'll neva remeba us!"

"And they don't even know you, Mondo-chan. You can just take off your gloves and jacket," Jesse told the boy as she slipped off hers and dug out a purple blouse from the back of the Jeep. She then threw a black newsboy cap at James before winding her hair into a bun. "Here. No fedora. And put your hair in a ponytail."

He grudgingly obliged, taking his gloves off so he could tie it neatly. Meowth jumped to the ground and tried out walking on all fours. "It feels so humiliatin'..."

Mondo tossed his white uniform jacket and black gloves into the truck before shutting the door behind him. Jesse nudged Meowth with her foot as she buttoned up the short-sleeved shirt. "Oh yes, I'm sure it must be embarrassing to look like a normal meowth for once. James, maybe you should get another shirt or something so you and Mondo-chan don't match..."

Meowth momentarily reentered the vehicle, then emerged with an armful of bright pink fabric. "Dis is a nice shoit." He grinned. James accepted in with an air of nonchalance.

"Real men are unafraid to wear even the lividest of colors."

Jesse snickered while Mondo's eyes sparkled in admiration as if to say, 'I'll always remember that!' She couldn't help but to break out in catty laughter. "Sorry," she said between giggles, "but you guys are so hopeless."

"Hurry up awreddy!" Meowth hurled a boot them, not caring who it smacked. The victim, as per usual, was James. He had a knack for being in the way of flying objects.

"All right already, just let me put it on!" He grumbled. In a matter of mere seconds, he had switched shirts and was folding the dark one neatly.

Blushing, Mondo trailed after Jesse, who had begun walking to town. "Come on!" he called timidly.

James grumbled an oath at the cat and scooped it up. "Come on, you rotten beast. They're getting ahead of us."

-------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for the mistake, but Mondo has a hounDOOM, not a hounDOUR. I'm a moron sometimes...

I commend you all for getting this far. I'm so annoying, aren't I? Anywho, if this fic gets 30 or more total reviews, I'll bust out Chapter 9! Thanks for staying with us--So much love!


	9. Missing Piece

I love you reviewers! Special thanks to Jolie, Jen, Daniella and Paul! Were you guys reading this out loud to each other or something? Either way, you four totally made mine and Kitty's day. Love!

Disclaimer: No, the chapter titles are NOT mine. They are song lyrics. This one is from "Fix You" by Coldplay. Any requests for song lyrics would help us brainstorm the mood of each chapter, so tell us what you like! Anywho, Pokemon's not mine. I'm gonna go ahead and say neither is Coldplay.

When You Lose Something You Can't Replace

by Pedal and Kitty

Once again, Ash found himself standing before the stone entrance of Pewter gym, hesitating to go inside. It boosted his confidence to have Max and Bill along, but he still worried that Brock would refuse. Sensing his nervousness, Bill nudged him with an elbow.

"Look lively, Ash. If you just show some confidence I'm sure you'll win him over!" The scientist smiled encouragingly.

Max, on the other hand, had no idea Brock rejecting the idea was even a possibility. "Brock-niichan!" he called loudly as he threw himself into the heavy doors. They inched open slowly. The boy fell to the dusty ground when the door seemed to open of its own volition. There stood the gym leader (this time wearing a shirt) looking down at his young friend.

His eyebrows raised. "Hey little buddy, how's it going?"

"Aren't you fazed by anything," grumbled Max, face still on the ground. Brock picked him up effortlessly and set him down on his feet. "Hey Ash. Bill! Long time no see!"

"Ages, if I'm not mistaken!" Bill waved. Ash stepped forward.

"So, Brock," he asked with a grin. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Pi pikapii!"

Max gasped when he realized Brock might say no and immediately executed a fiece pout up at his friend, who chuckled. "Um, well. Forrest needs some practice here as the gym leader, so even though I hope you know this is the most reckless idea ever, I'll go." Max jumped up and hugged his waist with a cry of joy. "Besides, I'd hate to see what Max would do if I didn't."

Ash couldn't help but show his excitement in cheering form. He and Pikachu did a perfectly synchronized victory cheer, while Bill looked on in awe.

"Good lord, I didn't know Pikachu could dance! Think of the therapeutic applications!"

Ash stopped mid-thrust. "I don't need therapy! I'm just a little excited..."

Pikachu giggled.

"Hey, dumb question," Brock said, putting a finger to his temple. "But why is Max with you guys?" Max shrank back.

"He's my new recruit!" said Bill proudly. "I've simply too much work to handle by myself, so Professor Oak suggested I enlist him."

"What he said," Ash added needlessly.

"So he's not going with us? That's probably a good thing," Brock finished by musing Max's hair. The smaller boy was thankful the others didn't go into detail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large brush flew out of the pool, followed by an emerging shiny wet head. Tracey shook out his hair and paddled to the side, sighing sadly. "Done with the green stuff. Do we have anything left for now?" he asked in an exhausted voice, still panting lightly from swimming underwater.

"I think we can stop for now," Misty answered, sticking her mop back into the bucket with a squelch. "The gym's clean enough for me. If Daisy has a problem she can do the rest herself."

"Okay," he said quietly and lifted himself out of the pool to sit on the edge. His feet were still in the water as he took the discarded brush and fiddled with it forlornly. "Should we eat soon? What time is it..." His voice was hollow as he spoke.

Misty knew why, and she completely understood. She'd feel the same if she lost any one of her pokémon. Even Psyduck, after a few hours. She tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make him feel worse. "I'm sure you'll find her soon... when was the last time you had her with you?"

He looked back up to her with hopeful eyes. "I noticed she was gone when I ran into a geodude that wouldn't stop bothering me on my way through Mount Moon. But I had her when I was at the pokémon center in Pewter." Slouching, he buried his head in his hands then ran them through his still wet hair, slicking it back. "God, I hope she's okay."

"Maybe someone found her pokéball and returned it to the center. Do you want to go look?" She was perfectly willing to help him look for the lost creature, no matter what it involved.

"I did earlier today. I'll check again tomorrow morning. Thank you, though." Tracey stood and grabbed his towel from one of the stadium seats.

At that moment, a loud bang sounded from the direction of the main doors. "What in the world...?"

Misty turned just in time to see Ash run in and slip on the wet floor. He managed to right himself before he fell, though. Pikachu slid past him and bumped into Misty's mop bucket. Bill peered in after them.

"Er, hullo there!"

Max slid in as well, but was fortunate enough not to slip. He regained his balance shakily as he glided into Tracey. But seeing this was the small boy's intention, the artist met him with a damp hug. "Hi Max! Oops, I got you all wet."

"That's okay! Look, this is Bill, the famous pokémon researcher!" gushed Max, gesturing widely behind him at the Englishman. A moment later, Brock carefully entered.

"So, everybody's here," Ash observed. "...Now what?"

"Chaa..." Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Now you tell us the plans, old sport!" Bill was testing his shoes in the slippery floor. He broke into a glide and attempted a pirouette.

Flustered, Tracey stared in awe at the eccentric genius. Max took the dropped towel and threw it at Tracey's head. "Oh, sorry. Um? Nice to meet you, Sir," he attempted sheepishly.

Still choosing his footing with caution, Brock approached the group. "Hey Misty, Tracey."

"Charmed!" called the scientist, sailing past them. He promptly tripped over Pikachu. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sure Tracey's told you about the dungeon thing by now, right Misty?"

"He did," Misty responded. "And I think it sounds fine, but there's a little problem. I don't think we should leave until... we find Marill."

Meanwhile, as Tracey bent to offer Bill up, he introduced himself, "My name is Tracey Sketchit, and I've admired your work and findings for years."

He then realized he was probably the only one with secure footing in the entire arena, not to mention the only one Misty wouldn't kill for making the floor dirty again. He looked back to her. "But what if we don't find her?"

"What? You lost your marill?" Max cried, eyes filling with sympathy.

"That's awful!" Ash was as crushed by the news itself as the fact that it ruined the trip. Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Chupii... pii... pikaa!" It cried, looking devastated. In moments, the news had dramatically changed the mood in the pool room. Even Bill, who was by all accounts imperturbable, seemed to grow less cheery. Until he thought of something brilliant two seconds later.

"I've got it!" He cried. "I can track down your Marill by it's pokéball!"

"What?" Tracey breathed, turning and releasing Max's hand. "But I don't have her pokéball. I-I must've dropped it somewhere on my way to Mount Moon..." he trailed off, covering his mouth and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Not a problem at all, sport! If you'll just let me see your pokégear I can get the Id number off of that!" The scientist rummaged in his pockets as he spoke, obviously excited to try out the invention.

Feeling that further explanation was needed, Ash shrugged his shoulders and said mildly, "He's always like this."

Still covering his face, Tracey looked up through his fingers and rose an eyebrow at the scientist. "Right," he mumbled into his hand.

"Cool!" Max exclaimed, jumping a little. "Tracey, where's your stuff? We gotta get your pokégear!" The older boy was suddenly reminded of his lack of clothing compared to, oh, everyone else in the room and blushed.

"Upstairs..."

Brock waved his hands and spoke up, "Look, why don't we slow down here for a second. The sun is setting. Maybe we Ash and I could go pick up something to eat for everyone while you guys figure everything out?"

"I am totally in favor of food!" Ash raised his hand. Pikachu didn't seem at all relieved by this, and began to chew on it's own tail restlessly. And as always, Bill was delighted.

"Certainly, certainly. Refreshments are most definitely in order, I think. Now then, shall we carry on?" He located his tracking device and turned it on with a tiny, musical ping. Misty giggled at Tracey's face.

"I'll show you the way, Bill. I think he wants to get dressed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the record, yes. This WILL be ORANGESHIPPY. Meaning Misty/Tracey. People are asking, and I'm telling them. The pair will go through a lot of angst and mistaken love beofre they find each other. You'll have to be patient and bear with us. I find it funny that Kitty's a Ash and Misty fan and yet she's still co-writing this with me XD (Rocketshipping later, too!)

Sorry this chapter was so short! We've been busy with college stuff but kicking each other's butts into gear, so worry not! It WILL be longer, too. We have our new member, and she is an excellent writer. Her name is Myko, and she'll be helping us out soon. All other applicants, good luck next time. We still love you! Here's a list of characters and their future players if anyone was wondering:

Pedal (huzzah, that's me!): Tracey, Oak, Mondo, May Oak, Lily, Max

Kitty: Ash, May, Bill, Violet, James, Meowth, Violet, Jenny

Myko: Brock, Gary, Daisy, Misty, Jesse, Delia, Joy

So yeh... Keep reading and commenting! We'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully! (Reviews make us work harder, hint hint!)


	10. Cost and Found

Whaaa, so sorry that took forever. Kitty just moved into her dorm and started her classes and made me start this new Danny Phantom thing she's working on. I'm starting in Japanese club at my school and have papers to write and charcoal things to draw for my classes. Eveything's been really hectic for both of us.

But thank you for coming back to chapter ten! It means a lot to us--This is so fun to write. This chapter will include cuddwy widdle Mondo again. Yey, Mondo! (Can you tell I like him? XD) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does anybody who would sue us actually read this? If they did, would they actually tell anyone? Chapter title lyrics are by the Goo Goo Dolls from their song, "Here is Gone."

Of All The Past That's Here Between Us

by Pedal and Kitty

The booth wasn't big, but it was cozy. The four rockets were used to far worse, and anything like this was somewhat of a treat compared to their usual surroundings. The restaurant had counter service and take-out, but a small full-service area as well. Their booth was just near the door and front counter.

"Okay thank--hujjah wha?" Jesse pulled Mondo back by his ear just before he fell out of the booth. The cute waitress winked and strolled back to the kitchen, but not before tapping the boy's chin with her pen. It was all quite amusing, but wasn't the young rocket supposed to like Jesse? Obviously, it was completely unacceptable.

But she had her ways of keeping things consistent. "James, you have an eyelash right there..." She reached out and touched his cheek gently, hoping to get both of the boys' much needed attention.

This was why she loved traveling with them.

In spite of the fact that she'd been doing it for years, James still blushed. It didn't matter if it was all a ploy, he'd never grow out of his shyness about such things. Though he'd never admit it, he kept a mental tally whenever Mondo was around, to reassure himself he was getting teased a justly proportionate amount.

Of course, the entire proceeding bored Meowth to tears, but he didn't complain because he was getting fed. And only getting fed if he didn't speak.

Mondo looked back to his senpais and before picking up on what Jesse was doing, cutely noted, "Your hair looks really good like that. You should wear it like that more often!" He beamed at her messy bun, and she pulled her hand back from James' face with a grin.

"You're such a sweetheart, Mondo-chan!" she said sweetly and pinched his cheek.

Inwardly, James was sulking now, but he tried valiantly not to show it. "So, how long will it be?" he asked.

Meowth nodded vigorously, wondering the same. He wasn't very good at keeping quiet.

"How should I know?" Jesse said simply, going back to her low, catty voice and brushing a piece of hair back.

Just then, the door behind Mondo and Jesse opened with the ring of a small bell. Mondo, ever curious, turned to look at the new customers. Jesse instinctively looked as well, gasping and slapping Mondo's arm to turn back before doing so herself. "Twerps!" she whispered sharply, "What are they doing here?"

James was about to look as well, but Meowth clawed him in the thigh. After swatting the creature to get even, he leaned forward and hissed "They won't notice us if we don't do anything. Can we please not try to rob them today?"

"You know them? Oh, cool!" Mondo said quite loudly. Panicking, Jesse covered his mouth.

"Are you kidding?" she asked James with wild eyes. "We haven't even tried in months!"

Mondo eventually pried her hand off his face with a deep blush. "Wait, I thought you guys were done with the Pikachu thing. That's the kid, right?"

Ignoring Mondo's question, James continued his rant. "It always ends in disaster. I tell you, the thing isn't meant to be caught. Even the twerp himself can't get it into a pokéball!"

Meowth stifled a giggled with his paw, pretending to groom it.

Jesse sighed and leaned back in her chair. "All right, you brat."

Mondo could hear a voice behind him ordering and turned to inspect them again. Jesse didn't consider the boy looking as a threat since he was unknown to the twerps anyway. A tall boy with dark skin and spiked hair was speaking. The other was shorter with swept forward black hair and a rough face. A fairly large pikachu was with him. This was the little mouse that had given Jesse and James trouble for so many years? He blinked in awe.

"So are we just going to leave tomorrow or something?" queried the taller boy after ordering.

The other one shrugged, shaking the Pikachu on his shoulder a bit. It draped itself over his head. "I don't think so. I mean, we should wait until we find Tracey's Marill. I think it was his first pokémon. I can't imagine losing Pikachu like that."

"For once it's a good thing Pikachu never goes in a pokéball," chuckled the dark boy, reaching up and petting the pokémon lightly. "Tracey must feel like it's his fault, though. That's got to be awful."

Mondo suddenly felt like he would cry. Team Rocket members weren't supposed to feel guilty, so why? Jesse and James would be ashamed of him if they found out.

But he kept listening. Where were they talking about, anyway? Jesse even turned her head halfway to better listen. Meowth hopped onto the table and James leaned in. The group was silent.

"If Marill was his first pokémon," continued the tall boy, "Then it's probably the strongest out of all of his, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were tons of rock and ground pokémon in the dungeon."

Dungeon? Jesse and James exchanged a wide-eyed look.

The other boy frowned. "Yeah. But I mean. Well, if it were me, I'd want my best friend with me no matter how useful they'd be. The Unknown Dungeon might be dangerous, but I bet we could learn a lot from it! That's part of the reason I wanted to go so bad. I can't believe it's actually going to happen." His excitement was almost palpable. When Mondo heard Jesse whispering something about this dungeon, the excitement snagged him too. Where they all going to follow the kids?

Jesse pulled Mondo back to reality and the table by his ear. It was sore by now, but he didn't mind. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Unknown Dungeon! Only members of the Kanto Pokémon League can get in. If we follow the twerps in, we can have access to all those rare pokémon!" gushed Jesse. Mondo felt his skin prickle all over.

"Really? That sounds so cool! I can't wait! I... get to go too, right?"

A grim look came from James, but just as he opened his mouth, Jesse held a finger to his lips. "Of course! We'd probably get killed or starve without you, Mondo-chan!" she sang, pinching his already red cheeks.

The young rocket saluted. "At your service, Madam!"

Her focus was already back to James, though. "My god, I can't believe your hair's still wet," she said offhandedly, reaching out brush a damp lock to the side. Mondo frowned and looked down at the table quietly.

Meowth bristled at the sight of Pikachu. Their greatest chance of discovery was it smelling familiar pokémon. And because it was smarter than it's owners, it was much more likely to notice the rockets anyway.

James blushed again and touched his hair. "Mouse spit..."

Jesse giggled but quickly stopped and thwapped Meowth upon noticing his behavior. "Cut that out! You need to behave!" she scolded like an actual trainer would.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the dark-skinned boy paused and turned to see a very curious Mondo peeking at him. "Hi!" squeaked the rocket before turning back around. He heard the dark skinned boy quietly ask the other, "What was that?"

"Don't encourage them," James moaned, grinding his face into his palm. "They'll start talking to us..."

"What's wrong with that? Are they gonna recognize you?" Mondo asked, quite bubbly.

Jesse placed her face neatly in her cupped hands with her elbows on the table. "With our luck, yes." The cute waitress chose that moment to bring their orders, along with a complimentary slab of uncooked meat for Meowth.

"Here you go, sweetie. Is there anything else I can get for you four?" She scratched Meowth gently under his chin.

For once, Meowth played his part to the letter, purring dopily and sticking his tongue out at her.

James broke into a fit of very laugh-like coughing.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks," Jesse said coldly, effectively scaring the waitress away. She took one look at James and began laughing herself. Mondo cocked his head.

"Lay it on thick enough, Meowth?" James finally managed. The cat gave him a sarcastic look that spoke volumes of death, then did a face-plant into the meat.

Jesse in turn only giggled harder. "That was priceless!"

Suddenly, the tall, dark-skinned boy was at their table. "Hello, Miss. My name's Brock and I couldn't help but notice your beautiful laugh." Suddenly his hands had taken hers and Mondo's eyes flashed with anger. He looked to James helplessly.

"Do you mind?" James growled thickly, keeping in bass tones as much to hide his identity as to frighten the intruder, "You're leaning over our food."

Brock, of course, completely ignored this. Jesse grimaced a moment before seizing his hands in her own and effectively crushing them in a vice grip. "I don't think so, Junior," she spat. And poor Mondo sat and panicked.

At this point, Ash must have realized that with no other twerps around it was up to him to restrain Brock. He sidled up to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Romeo, leave the nice people to their food."

Meowth looked up from his meal and bared bloody fangs. "Nyowrr."

"Before they nicely kill us."

Brock visibly winced, and for the moment seemed short-circuited and unable to move. Finally, he managed speech; "Ow..."

Mondo waved a hand in front of Brock's unmoving face. "Is your friend going to be okay?"

Jesse took her hands away and began quietly eating. Brock remained perfectly stilled, worrying Mondo.

Ash shrugged apologetically and tried to pull Brock away. "He doesn't take rejection very well..."

Meowth returned to his steak with a slurp.

James covered his mouth with his hand and turned to the plate in front of him.

Eventually Brock allowed himself to be removed. "Why do I fail at life..."

"No worries," Mondo answered with a nervous chuckle and short wave. Ash waved back enthusiastically as he dragged Brock away.

"Nyeeidiot," Meowth quipped. James choked on an ice cube.

"I still don't understand what they're doing here..." Jesse said under her breath. "The dungeon's entrance must be around here..."

She went ignored as Mondo leaned forward frantically. "Are you okay, James-Senpai?" Jesse simply rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"It's a restaurant. They're probably just getting food. Or are you asking why they're in the area?" James childishly arranged his condiments as he spoke.

Then he noticed Meowth clawing his leg again. He made a motion to smack the cat, but stopped when he saw a furry yellow face level with his own. Pikachu was sitting on the back of the booth seat, sniffing his damp hair.

Mondo's eyes widened as he reached out to shoo the rodent away. Jesse pulled the boy back by his shoulder to prevent him from provoking the mouse.

James sat paralyzed as the mouse looked him over. It wrinkled its nose and hopped onto the floor, where it made its way to Mondo. It began to sniff the leg of Mondo's pants. Meowth's claws dug into the seat, but he did nothing.

Mondo grinned at the cute pokémon. "Hey, there!" he said cheerfully, reaching down to pet it. If he was friendly, it wouldn't attack, right? Jesse whimpered covered her eyes with both hands.

Pikachu stopped and stared blankly at Mondo.

James gasped audibly, and Meowth shut his eyes.

Tentatively, the mouse rubbed its face against the outstretched hand.

With a light laugh, Mondo scratched first Pikachu's cheek then behind its ear. "You sure are cute. What a nice coat!"

Brock smiled, rejection forgotten as he easily slipped his hands into his pockets. "Looks like Pikachu made a new friend, Ash."

In an attempt to look halfway normal, Jesse forced out a giggle and smiled as well. "Isn't that sweet!" she said, wanting to tear her voice box out for using such shallow tones.

The irony that Mondo could so easily pet a creature the rest of them couldn't risk looking sideways at was not lost on James. In fact, it completely burned him. He had to try very hard not to say anything. Meowth face-planted into the table.

Recalling the rather unpleasant exchange he'd had with the same table moments ago, Ash decided it would be best not to prolong the exchange.

"Pikachu! Come on over here!" He called to it.

Before he pulled his hand away to let the creature go, Mondo skritched it one last time just under the chin.

Jesse let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Mondo finally did pull back.

Motioning to the mouse by jerking his head towards Ash, Brock told it, "Yeah, let's get our food and get going, huh?" The girl at the front counter waited patiently with a tall paper bag in front of her.

Pikachu remained where it was, staring up at the nervous group of Rockets. Its ears flattened against its head. "Piika."

Meowth leaned toward James and hissed something out of the corner of his mouth, to which James responded simply, "Crudmuffins."

"What?" Brock said sharply, turning fully back towards the table.

Jesse sat up straight, trying to hide herself as much behind Mondo as possible while he smiled uneasily, still looking quite innocent. "Huh?"

Pikachu chose to address Meowth with its demands.

"Pika, pikachu, chu-pika."

The cat seemed to wilt.

Having a fairly decent idea of what that meant, James stared at Jesse helplessly.

"What did it say?" Mondo blurted before thinking at all. He suddenly yelped and covered his own mouth.

Brock raised an eyebrow and grimaced.

Ash came closer, frowning. "Did he just..?"

Sparks began to gather on Pikachu's fur.

For lack of a better solution, James buried his face in his hands. "I really liked this shirt..."

Mondo shrieked when he felt a hand force itself into his pants. Well, his pocket, but still. Just as he pivoted at Jesse, she had pulled out a pokéball. His hands flew back to his face just in time to keep the blood from his nose from spraying her.

"Here!" cried Jesse, slamming the pokéball to the table. The dishes rattled, and it opened from the force.

Marill came out covering her face with her paws, but she looked up soon enough and leapt into Ash's arms the second she saw him. "Maaarill!"

"Darndit," said Mondo through his hands and about ten napkins.

Completely not expecting a projectile mouse, Ash fell on his butt. Pikachu scampered over to him to see if Marill was at all hurt, completely losing interest in Team Rocket now that she was free. From his perch on James' head, Meowth remarked sullenly, "Dis is woy we neva eat out, isn' it?"

"Get out of here, now," Brock growled in a low voice, not wanting to start a huge fight.

Mondo's eyebrows knitted and he sank in his seat. Seeing this, Jesse frowned and snapped at Brock, "Leave us alone! We already gave back the artist twerp's Marill!"

He stomped down his foot, even angrier at Jesse for fooling him into liking her. "Just don't start up any more trob--" Bad choice of words, he noted. "Control yourselves, will you?" He then proceeded to yank Ash off the floor by his arm. "Let's get out of here."

Marill hopped down the floor and threw herself at Pikachu with tearing eyes. "Mare, marill. Marill-ill maaare!"

Pikachu comforted his friend, patting her back with his paw. "Chuu chuu..."

"Ow!" Ash yelped, also not expecting his arm to be nearly wrenched out of its socket.

With great care, James began to remove Meowth's claws from his flesh one by one. "I just want you all to know that I despise you," he said flatly.

"The feeling is mutual," answered Brock, snatching up Marill's pokéball and leading Ash away. "Pikachu, Marill, come on."

"Tell your fred I'b sorry," muttered Mondo pathetically. Jesse placed a hand warmly on the boy's shoulder and glowered fiercely after the twerps.

Pikachu made a sad face at Mondo before turning to leave with Marill.

Now safely in his seat again, Meowth stared after the twerps. "Deys nuttin but trubble."

"Trouble?" questioned Jesse, not expecting an answer. She sighed. "You okay, Mondo-chan?" He avoided nodding and let Jesse lean his head back to staunch the flow of blood. Part of him was glad this Tracey guy would get his pokémon back.

James crossed his arms. "That was a delightful little scene. What do we do now?"

Only Meowth seemed undaunted. "Dey prattically handed us da plans. We gotta follow 'em like Jesse said!"

"Of course we do! Think of all the powerful pokémon we'll get!" said Jesse excitedly. Looking back to poor Mondo, she did her best to smile encouragingly. Eventually, she just stuck out her lips exaggeratedly. "I'm so sorry, Mondo-chan."

Tha napkins rammed up against his nose reddened considerably as she spoke, leaning into the boy. "Don'd worry aboud id, Sendpai. You didn'd beand do."

Jesse pretended to understand him and ruffled his hair sweetly.

Trying to avoid looking at them without them realizing he was avoiding looking, James asked forlornly, "Can we please eat first?"

Meowth stole a pawful of his French fries.

"Of course! We were here first!" Jesse said purposefully loudly. Hearing her, Brock slammed the door behind him, Ash, and the two little pokémon. Mondo jumped. "Now," Jesse began decisively, grinning brilliantly, "Let's hurry and eat so we can plan our trip!"

----------------------------

Didja like it? Didja? I'm so sorry for the crappy ending. It won't happen again unless we're on crack or something. I hate cheesiness like that without more purpose. Good thing Mondo was bleeding in the face to even the score.

Next chapter in about a week, I'm guessing. They'll be more spread out since Kitty started school and all that. Thanks again for your patience! Tell us what you think of the fic! We live off your reviews.


	11. Together

Sorry! It was my birthday on Saturday the 16th, and for some reason my family has to celebrate for me for a week. Not that I'm complaining! Just have been quite busy again. But you awesome peoples don't want excuses, right? You want fic! That's why you're still here! So read, and be happy.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendo's and cool peoples' property. The chapter title is the Goo Goo Dolls'. Man, they rawk.

Did You Lose Yourself Somewhere Out There? Did You Get to be a Star?

by Pedal and Kitty

"Are you hungry? I hope they get back with the food soon..." Tracey's stomach gurgled oddly as he pulled his shirt on over it. Max giggled hopelessly from his spot on the older boy's futon. "Glad you're enjoying this," Tracey said with a crooked smile. From the dresser, he grabbed his pokegear and dashed out his guest room and back downstairs to where the others were, Max in tow at his feet.

"So how come you were here? Did you want to see Misty or did you just make a mistake and come early?" Max bluntly asked as they descended to the first floor.

The question earned an odd look from Tracey. Understandably, he was in a bad mood from losing Marill, but Max rose his spirits a bit. "Misty needed help cleaning up the gym before she could come with us."

"Uh-huh," the child answered slyly as they reentered the poolroom where Misty and Bill were.

"Are you hungry? I hope they get back with the food soon..." Tracey's stomach gurgled oddly as he pulled his shirt on over it. Max giggled hopelessly from his spot on the older boy's futon. "Glad you're enjoying this," Tracey said with a crooked smile. From the dresser, he grabbed his pokegear and dashed out his guest room and back downstairs to where the others were, Max in tow at his feet.

"So how come you were here? Did you want to see Misty or did you just make a mistake and come early?" Max bluntly asked as they descended to the first floor.

The question earned an odd look from Tracey. Understandably, he was in a bad mood from losing Marill, but Max raised his spirits a bit. "Misty needed help cleaning up the gym before she could come with us."

"Uh-huh," the child answered slyly as they reentered the poolroom where Misty and Bill were.

Bill was already setting up his odd device, which had several small cables of varied lengths sticking out from the bottom and an orange display screen. He waved when he saw them. Misty had been standing in quiet awe of the procedure, but now looked up as well. "Hurry up, I want to see if it works!"

Just as Tracey approached them and handed his pokégear to Bill, the doors swung open; the errand boys were back.

An extremely confused-looking Ash quickly stepped aside to allow two pokémon passage. He then pointed at them and made a face that suggested they had flown out of someone's pants, or stranger.

Pikachu waved. Marill squealed and bounded at her owner, leaping into his arms.

"Marill!" Tracey fell to his knees immediately and held Marill as tightly as he could without crushing her. "I was so scared," he cried into her soft fur.

Bill looked mildy put-off, but congratulated him anyway. "Wonderful. Nothing to worry about, then."

Misty beamed at the group of them. "How did you find her? Where was she?"

"It was mostly Pikachu, actually. He sniffed her out." Ash shrugged.

"Team Rocket had it," added Brock grimly. "They were at the same place we picked up the food."

Eyes wide, Max queried, "Team Rocket? Are they still following us?"

As he stroked Marill's fur gently, Tracey looked up at Brock, something he wasn't quite used to yet. "You mean Jesse and James Team Rocket? But how did they get her without me knowing? I don't understand."

"There was someone else with them," Ash answered. "I haven't seen him before. He's a much better actor and probably a better pickpocket too."

"Great," pouted Misty. "That's the last thing we need!"

"I should invent a security system for pokébelts," Bill mused.

Sighing, Brock adjusted the bag of food in his hand without much success. "I don't think he was acting. He just didn't seem used to being as, well, Team Rocket-y as Jesse and James. And Jesse did take Marill's pokéball out of the new guy's pocket, so I think you're right about the pickpocket part." He waited a beat before continuing, "Oh, and James says he hates you all."

Max laughed but quickly covered his face when Tracey turned to face him. He was relieved to see the older boy was not angry, but simply smiling at him. "Why don't we eat?" he suggested.

"Emphatically yes."

Ash reached for the food, but Pikachu got in front of his hand, glomming onto Brock's arm. "Chuu!"

"Lead the way, Misty!" Brock switched the bag to his other hand, careful not to knock Pikachu off. Max giggled laughed again, this time at Ash's pokémon.

Tracey grinned and stood, Marill still safe in his arms. He whispered softly to her so only she could hear. Well, Misty could as well if she paid attention. "I'll never let that happen again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Bill began to pack up his gadgetry, barely fazed. "I suppose I'll just test it later..."

Anticipating that which he had gone to unexpectedly great lengths to retrieve, Ash started punching Brock's arm. "Come one, I gotta eat!"

Misty smacked him in the back of the head. "Be patient! The rest of us are hungry too!" She then stepped ahead of them to lead the way.

With a broken sigh and another squeeze of Marill, Tracey followed. Her tail wrapped around his wrist protectively in turn. She tightened the hold and growled menacingly as if to say, 'I'll never misplace you again!'

Grabbing a fistful of Tracey's shirt hem, Max trotted along as well. His guide looked questioningly down at him. "You're just making me feel sentimental," said the child grudgingly. Tracey chuckled, but was soon enough cut off by his stomach.

He stuck his tongue out when Max grinned at him.

----------------------------------

Jesse unrolled her sleeping bag with a flourish, right next to James', of course. The red and blue went so well together. Mondo's purple one was off to the side a meter or so, but still close enough if she needed anything.

His hair hung in his face as he trudged back into camp. How could he fail his teammates like that? He had actually helped them out by stealing a pokémon then it all just went to hell. And it was his fault. All he wanted now was to sleep; maybe he'd feel less guilt by morning.

"You really need a haircut," noted Jesse, sinking onto her bag with a brush in her hand. She peeked up at him as she started running the brush through her hair at the tips and working her way up. After smiling briefly and weakly, Mondo slumped down himself on his sleeping bag.

James was feeling quite sullen after the days events, especially those involving Meowth's claws and his head. However, he didn't want to take his anger out on anyone. He was generally loathe to seek confrontation, and didn't want to risk having his bad mood become the cause of one. Instead, he was attempting to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

Meowth, in contrast, was a furry ball of energy, already planning for the intended stakeout of the twerps with such enthusiasm as to call into question whether he was, in fact, a cat. He continually settled on Mondo's sleeping bag, only to spring to life again when a new though struck him.

The cat's antics threatened to bring a smile to Mondo's face, but he easily resisted. Too easily, it appeared to Jesse. Sighing, she decided to let the boy work it out on his own; she was done with the boys for the night. After all, James was asleep. He couldn't keep his tally if he wasn't around to be teased.

Mondo pulled a ball of pink yarn from his bag and unwound a meter from it. He whistled once and waved it around in front of his crossed legs.

Jesse's lips curled into a sincere smile as she looked down, still working on her hair.

Entirely too excited to resist the stimulus, Meowth pounced on the string with a short cry of "Mine!"

James opened an eye, but remained motionless in his bag.

But Jesse knew her partner better than that. She pivoted the second she sensed him, her hair following and landing on the opposite shoulder in a twirl.

Mondo waved the ball around until Meowth was close enough to grab. As soon as he snatched up the cat with one arm securing his middle, Mondo scratched alternately each of Meowth's ears in hopes of calming thwe small beast.

Immediately, the eye snapped shut and James made a point of burrowing deeper into his pathetically small bed.

Meowth quickly became a fuzzy mush, purring loudly. The only indication of his former energy was his left rear paw, which maintained a steady thumping.

Once Mondo was sure his captive was harmless and would remain mostly immobile, he poured the kitty mush onto his sleeping bag and slid inside. His purple pillow squeaked when his head made contact. "Goodnight, Ditto."

A brush met James' nose.

Try as he might, and did, James could not stop himself from sneezing. He clapped his hands over his face and expressed his frustrations in a muffled, "Foo."

"Goodnight James," said Jesse through a snicker, leaning down to kiss his forehead mockingly.

Of course, he could only respond by blushing. Even a joke kiss was enough to shut off his mechanism for coherent speech.

Keeping her eyes on James, she called over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Mondo-chan and Meowth!" Her brush went back to her hair as she tied it up in the neatest bun she could without pins. Her shoulders hunched forward as she told him, "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

He frowned up at her. "I suppose."

"Then goodnight. James," she repeated with another growing smile. She tapped her brush to his nose again before crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Senpais," came Mondo's grainy voice from behind her.

"Nyaow." Meowth curled up even tighter.

James sighed. "Goodnight."

This was unacceptable. James would not get away without smiling. "Jaames..." cooed Jesse, taking a stray piece of her hair and tickling James just under the chin.

He giggled in spite of himself. "Cut that out!"

"'Night!" she chirped while laying down. Her eyes sparkled with the light of the campfire before she closed them, finally contented.

Leave it to Jesse to ruin a perfectly bad mood. There was no way for James to finish his sulk now. "At least," he thought as he hummed into his pillow, "I'm still beating that little punk."

-------------------------------

Yey! Two sections! Next chapter is almost done, so we'll hopefully have that up in a week or so. Thank you SO much for reading, and we love you! Let us know how much you love us and this huge fic with a nice sweet review!


End file.
